From Twilight to Dawn
by Paracetamol
Summary: UA. Chassé de son village natal et livré en pâture à un esprit originel aux tendances pyromanes, Roxas se voit confier la tâche particulièrement ingrate de ressusciter des Dieux pulvérisés. -Yaoi,AkuRoku-
1. Prologue to the Worlds

**Titre**: From Twilight to Dawn

**Genre**: Action/Aventure, (Heroic-)Fantasy, Humour, Romance, Science-Fiction, UA

**Rating** : T

**Type**: Fic multi-chapitres (A peu près une vingtaine de prévus)

**Pairing**: AkuRoku (AxelRoxas) et allusions RiSo (RikuSora)

**Résumé**: Chassé de son village natal et livré en pâture à un esprit originel aux tendances pyromanes, Roxas se voit confier la tâche particulièrement ingrate de ressusciter des Dieux pulvérisés.

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts, univers comme personnages, ne m'appartient nullement. Je ne tire donc aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue to The World(s)**

**

* * *

**

« Et maintenant » fit la jeune femme sur un ton conspirateur, se penchant légèrement vers la petite foule d'enfants à ses pieds comme pour partager un secret avec eux. « C'est l'heure de _l'histoire_. »

Un chuchotis excité s'éleva dans la pièce, et quelques enfants osèrent pousser de petites exclamations d'approbation depuis leurs sièges improvisés de coussins, couvertures et manteaux.

Roxas jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à son grand frère, ne partageant pas l'engouement de ses camarades. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les histoires de Mademoiselle Tifa. Elles étaient trop… puériles… à son goût -il ne se rendait pas compte combien il était étrange d'entendre de tels mots dans la bouche d'un enfant de sept ans. Sora, pour sa part, ne semblait pas se soucier de ce que disait la demoiselle, bien trop occupé à observer son décolleté plongeant, ouvert sur la plus grosse poitrine que les jeunes bambins aient jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Il arborait une expression partagée entre fascination morbide et profonde réflexion, la tête penchée sur le côté à la manière d'un chiot curieux

« Ça ferait un bon coussin… » Murmura le plus vieux des frères Teave, ses grands yeux bleus réduits par la concentration.

Roxas poussa un soupir défait, secouant sa petite tête ronde avec plus de condescendance qu'un enfant de son âge n'aurait du savoir invoquer.

« Concentre-toi un peu, Sora. » souffla-t-il à son frère ainé, ses sourcils froncés en une expression sévère.

La jeune institutrice se redressa et lissa d'une main les quelques plis qui étaient apparus sur sa longue robe noire.

« Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour d'école de l'année, non ? » leur demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement concentré, tapotant sa lèvre inférieure d'un doigt fin.

« **OUI** ! » s'époumonèrent ses jeunes élèves en cœur, les joues rosies par l'excitation, arrachant un sourire taquin à la jeune femme.

« Et après, ça sera Noël ! » renchérit un garçon blond du fond de la classe, adressant un sourire édentée à l'adulte. Quelques enfants poussèrent des murmures d'excitation et une petite fille gloussa si fort que même Roxas, qui se trouvait pourtant à l'opposé de la classe, pouvait sentir ses tympans vibrer. Il grogna légèrement, plaquant ses petites mains sur ses oreilles. Les filles étaient si _pénibles_…

« Chhh ! » fit doucement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, apaisant d'une main les enfants surexcités. « Vous êtes grands maintenant. Les plus vieux d'entre vous ont neuf ans, n'est-ce pas ? » Son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur Sora -qui bomba le torse, fier comme un paon- et elle esquissa un sourire amusé. « C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous raconter une histoire très importante aujourd'hui. Celle du Monde Originel. Quelqu'un sait-il de quelle histoire il s'agit ? »

Sa remarque eut un effet immédiat, et un silence presque total s'installa dans la salle de classe. Quelques enfants s'échangèrent des grimaces, d'autres lancèrent à leur institutrice un regard effaré. Roxas haussa les épaules, ennuyé au possible. Comment était-il sensés le savoir si c'était la première fois qu'elle leur racontait ? C'était idiot! Et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, son frère leva une main enthousiaste, son visage illuminé par l'excitation.

« L'histoire des trois dieux-lunes ? » se risqua le garçon lorsque la jeune femme l'autorisa à parler.

Roxas redressa la tête, surpris, posant un regard interrogateur sur la femme brune. Il haussa les sourcils et porta son pouce à ses lèvres pour en mordiller doucement la peau, une habitude qu'il avait prise afin d'éviter de sucer son pouce. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient posés sur son institutrice, sans ciller, dans l'attente d'une réponse, et Tifa retint de justesse un petit rire amusé face aux deux paires d'yeux bleus identiques qui la fixait avec tant d'insistance.

« C'est bien ça, Sora. » répondit-elle en sortant un vieux livre relié de cuir du petit coffre en osier caché sous sa chaise. « L'histoire des trois dieux-lunes. »

Sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure mystérieux, et les enfants se penchèrent en avant, curieux. Mlle Lockhart ouvrit le livre brun avec délicatesse, tournant quelques pages blanches avant de se racler légèrement la gorge. Roxas se rapprocha instinctivement de son frère, agrippant d'une main le tissu de sa chemise rouge -encore tachée du chocolat chaud du goûter.

« Il était une fois, fort longtemps avant notre ère, » Commença-t-elle, sa voix claire portant loin au fond de la salle de lecture. « Trois jeunes gens au cœur plus pur qu'un diamant stellaire des lointains Espaces. Ces trois amis inséparables, bien loin d'être aussi ordinaires que vous et moi, étaient d'une beauté et d'un esprit inégalés.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux, Ventus, possédait une peau pâle, dont la carnation égalait celle des sables des îles septentrionales. Sa chevelure, morceau de soleil drapé d'un cocon de soie, cachait deux yeux d'un bleu bien plus brillant encore que les cieux les plus cléments. Il était doté d'un caractère insouciant, et son esprit était aussi vif qu'il était indomptable. Les soucis les plus terribles qui furent n'aurait su entamer sa bonne humeur perpétuelle, semblait-il. »

Sora passa une main distraite dans la chevelure blonde de son cadet, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et l'image d'un garçon blond aux grands yeux bleus, portant le visage de son frère, vint se former dans son esprit.

« Aqua, son amie de cœur, possédait quant à elle un regard si doux que le plus féroce des guerriers n'aurait hésité un instant avant de tomber à ses pieds, vaincu par ses bontés. Sa longue chevelure, dont la couleur n'avait rien à envier aux océans les plus profonds, resplendissait à la lumière des étoiles à la manière d'une paisible étendue d'eau. Elle était connu pour sa grande charité, et sa patience infinie transcendait même les astres lointains de l'Autre Côté. »

Une petite fille aux cheveux rouges posa son menton sur ses genoux en soupirant rêveusement, installée confortablement sur une couverture blanche à la gauche de Sora.

« Venait enfin l'aîné des trois, Terra, qui se voyait sans mal attribuer le titre de protecteur. Tout aussi grand qu'il était robuste, son port altier et son regard solennel lui gagnaient sans peine le respect de ses semblables, à la manière sa sagacité incommensurable. Il était incontestablement le plus puissant d'entre tous, et maniait sa noble épée avec une grâce et un talent que nul n'aurait su égaler. »

Un garçon aux cheveux argentés, installé à la droite de Roxas, traça doucement une petite étoile sur le sol à ses pieds, du bout du doigt, son visage impassible ne laissant transparaître aucune de ses pensées. Seuls ses yeux légèrement écarquillés trahissait son intérêt grandissant.

« Nos trois compagnons, en leur qualité de héros, avaient la particularité d'être très grands, atteignant sans peine la taille de dix hommes mis bout à bout ! » Quelques enfants émirent un petit bruit impressionné, la bouche ouverte en un petit O figé. « Ils pouvaient avaler des chariots entiers de nourriture en une seule bouchée, et boire un lac profond de cinq pieds aurait autant apaisé leur soif qu'une maigre bouteille de vin doux. Vous imaginerez donc sans peine comme il leur aurait été difficile de trouver pitance sur les terres d'humains qui pouvaient à peine subvenir à leurs propres besoins.»

L'institutrice fit une courte pause, levant les yeux vers la petite foule à ses pieds. Fascinés, les enfants l'écoutaient tous dans un silence quasi-religieux, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Roxas ne faisait pour une fois pas défaut à la règle, et la fixait de son regard perçant, plein d'anticipation, le pouce dans la bouche. Tifa esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Fort heureusement pour tous, leur appétit n'était guère lénifié par de simples mets humains, qui avaient aussi peu de goût à leur palais qu'un morceau de bois au notre. Les prières, quant à elles, tout comme les espoirs et les souhaits, leurs semblaient être le plus raffiné des plats, comblant leur estomac sans tarder et mollifiant leurs esprits fatigués. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas de plus convenable pour un dieu que de se nourrir de l'intangible ? » Tifa releva le regard de son livre, accueillant les regards d'incompréhension de ses élève avec un petit sourire indulgent. « Car voyez-vous, mes enfants, nos trois héros étaient des _Dieux_. »

Une petite fille au premier rang plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri surpris tandis que son voisin fronçait les sourcils, loin d'être convaincu. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse en une pose de défi.

« Mais, Mademoiselle ! Tout le monde sait qu'y a qu'une Déesse ! » s'exclama-t-il, un rien condescendant.

« Tututut ! Hayner ! On ne m'interrompt pas quand je lis. » répliqua l'institutrice en faisant les gros yeux, un doigt sur les lèvres. Le garçon rentra légèrement la tête dans ses épaules, comme pour essayer d'échapper à la colère de sa maîtresse.

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt pourquoi nous n'avons plus qu'une Déesse à présent… » soupira-t-elle finalement.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que Ventus et Terra vont mourir ? » demanda timidement la petite fille assise aux côtés d'Hayner, tirant légèrement sur ses tresses brunes. Tifa se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, plus sérieuse que jamais. Le silence revenu, l'institutrice repris son livre, et chacun retint son souffle.

« Ils passaient toutes leurs nuits enfermés dans de froides carapaces de roche blanche, se nourrissant avec parcimonie des offrandes de leur peuple bien-aimé. Leur panse ainsi comblée, ils veillaient en silence sur les mortels depuis leur demeure stellaire, haut dans le ciel, brillant de milles feux comme seuls les Dieux savent briller. Leurs enfants, emplis d'admiration, appelaient ces armures de lumières 'Lunes', et nombreux étaient les hommages qui leurs étaient fait, sous forme de ballades, de prières ou de poèmes.

« Cependant, le jour venu, les trois amis se trouvaient libres de vaquer comme bon leur semblait sur leur terre prospère, se mélangeant à leur petit peuple afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. Ainsi protégés, les hommes ne connaissaient ni famine, ni guerres, ni maladies, et vivaient dans la paix la plus totale, en harmonie avec leur monde tout comme avec leurs dieux.

« Néanmoins, tous aussi puissants qu'ils étaient, il leur était difficile de s'occuper tous les trois en même temps des problèmes des mortels. Aussi s'étaient-ils décidés à séparer le monde en trois domaines égaux, afin que chaque Dieu puisse contribuer à cette sérénité omniprésente dans la pleine mesure de ses capacités. Ventus régnait donc sur les Cieux, s'assurant que les vents ne venaient jamais perturber la vie des créatures du monde, tout en restant assez puissants pour permettre à leurs bateaux de se déplacer sur la mer, et à leurs moulins de moudre leur blé quotidien.

« Les Océans étaient paisibles sous l'influence d'Aqua, et les fleuves fertiles étaient nombreux, apportant la promesse d'une vie nouvelle aux continents desséchés. Rares étaient les pêcheurs qui succombaient à la rage de l'océan sans l'avoir provoqué en premier lieu.

« Les Continents immuables et indéfectibles prospéraient, protégés par Terra avec toute la bienveillance d'un père. La terre ne se brisait que très rarement, et les quelques volcans qui grandissaient dans les vallées du continent principal ne déversaient jamais leurs fleuves haineux jusqu'aux hameaux en contrebas.

« Tant de paix aurait dû être chose enviable si elle n'avait pas rendu les créatures de ce monde si vulnérables. En effet, si bien protégées qu'elles étaient par leurs parents aimants, elles ignoraient tout de la rudesse de la vie dans les autres mondes. La violence n'existait pas dans leurs esprits, car leurs cœurs étaient aussi purs que ceux de leurs créateurs. Nul n'aurait su haïr du fond de son cœur en ayant vécu une vie aussi paisible. Et bien mal leur en fit, car la rumeur de la prospérité de leur monde était si grande qu'elle était parvenue au Panthéon-même des Dieux, là où tous les êtres divins résidaient avant de créer leur propre monde.

« Dans ce Panthéon lointain et inaccessible aux simples mortels, vivait un Dieu parmi les plus anciens que l'univers ait jamais porté en son sein. Il était si vieux, que la légende de ses exploits affirmait que son cœur aurait été réduit à l'état de poussière au fil des millénaires. Personne n'avait vécu assez longtemps pour se souvenir de son vrai nom, qu'il avait oublié, faute de compagnie, ce qui lui avait valu le nom de Xehanort Sans-Cœur, Seigneur du Conseil Stellaire. »

Roxas frissonna légèrement, à présent accroché sans retenue au bras de son frère. Cette histoire lui paraissait bien plus intéressante que toutes les histoires stupides que leur avait raconté jusqu'à présent Mademoiselle Lockhart. Et pourtant, malgré tout son intérêt, il devait bien s'avouer un peu anxieux quant à la suite. Le nom Xehanort évoquait en lui une peur inexplicable, dévorante.

Sora lui tapota légèrement le dessus de la tête sans vraiment lui porter attention, fasciné par le récit, comme à son habitude. Roxas posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon brun, les sourcils froncés en une expression contrariée, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la voix de son institutrice.

« Xehanort » continua Tifa, d'une voix basse et grave « Était un être orgueilleux, à la manière des mortels de son propre monde, qu'il avait modelé avec soin. Depuis sa carapace rocheuse, il observait avec mépris les humains de sa Terre évoluer lentement, leurs cœurs noirs et flétris corrompant lentement l'âme même de leur planète et polluant le fleuve de Vie qui s'écoulait en son centre. La réussite des trois dieux-lunes, si jeunes et pourtant si puissants, ne faisait qu'attiser sa soif de pouvoir, nourrissant une jalousie dévorante dans les recoins sombres de son esprit immémorial.

« A l'abri de sa propre Lune, le Dieu jaloux observait attentivement le peuple qu'il avait vu grandir et s'épanouir sous son joug. Ceux-ci accomplissant de grands progrès, rivalisant d'ingéniosité sans pour autant égaler le jeune peuple de la nouvelle planète en rapidité et en efficacité. Chaque jour, il interrogeait un de ses confrères divins sur le secret des trois novices. Par quel moyen moderne arrivaient-ils donc à acquérir tant de puissance ? Quelle était la source de leur énergie ? Lui-même se nourrissait des pulsions de ses enfants, qui lui assurait une puissance constante. Après tout, nulle créature de son monde n'avait éprouvé, au moins une fois dans leur courte vie, une envie primaire, basse et naturelle, et c'était bien cette loi inébranlable qui lui garantissait une source d'énergie constante. Cette énergie-même servait à entretenir les flux astraux qui s'activaient au centre de la Terre, recyclant les âmes humaines à grand renfort de mana, cette forme de magie pure qui vivait dans chaque recoin de l'univers. »

Les enfants se souvenaient bien de toutes leurs leçons sur le mana. Encore trop jeunes pour saisir pleinement le rôle de cette étrange substance invisible, ils la confondaient souvent avec la magie elle-même (Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas pratiquer, le système de protection de la ville se déclenchant à la moindre trace de magie).

Roxas lui-même ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi consistait la magie, et ce n'était pas son frère qui allait lui expliquer, lui qui était certainement le plus ignorant de tous!

« L'âme dévorée par la haine, Xenahort prit la décision de soulager sa curiosité en descendant sur ce monde si prospère. Cependant, tout jaloux et aigri qu'il était, il n'en était certes pas devenu idiot, et savait que la venue d'un dieu rival sur leur monde rendrait les trois jeunes dieux méfiants, et qu'ils le surveilleraient bien trop attentivement pour le laisser trouver quoi que ce soit.

« À l'aide de sa magie la plus puissante, il tissa patiemment, durant trois cent cinquante huit jours et trois cent cinquante huit nuits, un magnifique manteau de la couleur de la lumière. Cet habit avait le pouvoir singulier de conférer l'apparence de son choix à son porteur. Le déguisement était si habilement tressé que nul n'aurait pu voir à travers l'illusion, pas mêmes d'autres dieux. Ainsi sciemment vêtu, il partit donc pour la petite planète, non sans confier le charge de son propre monde à son disciple, le jeune dieu Vanitas.

« Les paysages de ce monde étaient d'une telle beauté qu'il lui avait valu un nom chuchoté avec révérence : Kingdom Hearts. Mais Xehanort ne se laissa nullement impressionner par cette étalage de beauté inutile. La seule chose qui semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux était la technologie de ces peuples primitifs, leurs état d'esprit, et surtout la source de leur puissance.

« Des temples magnifiques étaient dressés dans chaque ville, à la gloire des protecteurs du monde, géants de marbre et d'or. Néanmoins, nulle offrande ne leur était faite, ce qui laissa perplexe l'esprit maléfique du Dieu. Ses propres enfants le couvrait chaque jour de présents et de sacrifices fantastiques, l'assurant ainsi de leur respect et de leur obéissance exclusive. Il lui semblait étrange que des dieux si aimés ne reçoivent aucun présent. Il était d'autant plus étrange qu'ils se contentent de l'amour pathétique de leurs enfants.

« Bien loin d'attiser son intérêt, cette constatation ne fit qu'alimenter son mépris pour ses rivaux. Encore une de ces idéologies naïves, qui affirmait que le respect ne s'obtenait qu'avec de la patience et de l'amour, et non par la violence et la terreur, se disait-il.

« Ecœuré à la pensée de tant d'idioties, le Dieu se faufila, inaperçu, jusqu'à l'un de ces autels somptueux, invisible et silencieux. Des fresques gigantesques étaient peintes sur les hauts murs de la bâtisse, somptueusement décorées d'or et d'argent. Y était contée l'histoire de leur monde, de sa création au jour présent, entretenue avec tant de soin que nul n'aurait su dire au premier regard qu'elle était bien plus vieille encore que le temple qui l'abritait. Xehanort la lut avidement, si certain qu'il trouverait le secret de la force de ses rivaux dans l'histoire de la planète qu'il en oublia presque de son manteau magique.

« Imaginez donc sa fureur lorsque son temps se trouva gâché, les peintures -bien que magnifiques-, ne lui donnant pas plus de réponses que les folles rumeurs qui couraient de bouches en oreilles parmi ses confrères. Il n'avait que faire du cœur pur de Kingdom Hearts ! Que ses habitants pitoyables le gardent donc ! Eux et leur système utopique ! »

La petite fille aux cheveux rouges leva un doigt timide.

« Mademoiselle ? » tenta-t-elle, coupant court à la lecture de la femme brune.

« Oui, Kairi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… uta-utapie ? »

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Lui non plus ne connaissait pas ce mot, ce qui l'agaçait un peu . Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir quelque chose, refusant de ressembler à son grand frère ignorant sur ce point-là.

« Une utopie, c 'est un endroit parfait, où tout le monde est heureux et vit en paix. » répondit patiemment l'institutrice.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on vivra dans une utopie, un jour ? » demanda d'une voix basse le garçon aux cheveux argentés, les yeux toujours plantés sur le sol.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mitigé, et Roxas sentit la curiosité le gagner à son tour.

« Eh, bien… » hésita Tifa en jouant avec un coin de sa page du bout des doigts. « Je ne pense pas que des utopies existent encore… Ce ne sont plus que des légendes, maintenant. »

L'air défait des enfants à ses pieds lui fit légèrement regretter ses paroles, et elle ajouta, d'une voix ferme :

« Mais nous n'avons en tout cas certainement pas besoin d'une utopie pour vivre heureux. »

Les enfants, pour la plupart ragaillardis, lui adressèrent des petits sourires d'anticipation. Roxas croisa le regard vert d'eau du garçon aux cheveux argentés, légèrement déconfit. Il lui agrippa la main gauche maladroitement tout en se penchant légèrement de son côté.

« Moi, je suis sûr qu'on peut en trouver si on cherche bien. » chuchota-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille. « C'est comme les affaires de Sora: si on y met de la bonne volonté, on finit toujours par tout retrouver. »

Le garçon lui adressa un petit sourire amusé qu'il lui rendit sans effort, lui-même bien réconforté. Son frère leur lança un regard suspicieux, les sourcils froncés.

« De quoi vous parlez, toi et Riku ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix, sa lèvre inférieure retroussée en une moue boudeuse.

« De rien. » répondirent en chœur les deux intéressés, imperturbables, faisant s'étrécir encore plus le regard du petit Sora, qui se posa sur leurs mains toujours jointes. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour le leur faire remarquer quand l'institutrice se remit à parler, excédée par les chuchotis de ses élèves.

« Ça suffit, maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-elle, la mine renfrognée. « Faites silence ou je ne vous lirai pas la suite ! » finit-elle par les menacer, les foudroyant du regard.

L'effet fut immédiat, tous ses élèves l'observant comme on observerait une bête enragée, plus muets que des carpes. La jeune femme se racla doucement la gorge, elle tourna sa page cornée d'un doigt nerveux et ses yeux retournèrent aux lignes noires qui la couvrait.

« Défait et enragé, il laissa libre cours à sa colère, dévastant le temple magnifique et ses fresques, et enfouissant ainsi tous les prêtres et adorateurs de la cité sous de lourds décombres. Les trois Dieux accoururent sans délai, reconnaissant là une magie bien trop puissante pour être humaine.

« Sachant pertinemment bien que ses pouvoirs ne lui suffisaient pas afin de repousser les trois jeunes gens à la fois, le Dieu se résolu à fuir, dans son déguisement d'humain, jusqu'au plus proche hameau. Malgré son dégoût profond pour ces créatures naïves, il dût s'avouer que la vitesse à laquelle ils grandissaient et s'épanouissaient était digne de louanges, et son avidité l'encouragea d'autant plus à prolonger son séjour sur Kingdom Hearts, persuadé qu'il pourrait voler certaines de leurs technologies afin de rendre à son monde sa gloire passée.

« Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva, un matin, les villageois rassemblés autour de trois statues de marbre à l'effigie de leurs divinités, mains jointes et yeux clos. Curieux, il se risqua à demander à l'un de ces gueux quel était donc cet étrange rituel auquel se livraient les vilains. Éberlué, et quelque peu pris de court, l'homme lui répondit simplement qu'ils priaient leurs dieux bienveillants. Une prière de remerciements le matin, agenouillés aux pieds des statues face à l'Est, et une le soir au coucher, tournés vers l'Ouest, afin de leur adresser leurs vœux les plus chers. »

« Madame-Euh, Mademoiselle! » se reprit un petit garçon rondouillard du premier rang, sous le regard noir de la jeune femme (Qui n'appréciait pas qu'on la vieillisse.) « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on prie plus maintenant? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air concentré, ramenant le livre relié de cuir brun contre son ventre.

« Eh bien... De nos jours, plus une seule des statues de nos Dieux n'existe encore, et nul ne sait à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler... Il ne nous est donc pas possible de les recréer... » fit-elle, hésitante, en se passant les doigts dans sa longue chevelure noire. « Mais nous prions encore tous les jours, à nos façon. »

« Ah bon? » s'étonna le garçon en tirant sur l'écharpe rouge enroulée autour de son cou. « Mais moi je ne prie pas alors? » s'inquiéta-t-il, son anxiété bien vite transmise aux autres élèves qui levèrent des yeux troublées vers la conteuse. Cette dernière réprima un sourire attendri.

« Voyons, Pence... Quand vous espérez recevoir ce jouet dont vous aviez envie, pour votre anniversaire. Quand vous souhaitez que votre maman vous prépare votre plat préféré. Quand vous voulez de tout votre cœur avoir une bonne note en classe pour que votre papa soit fier de vous. » énuméra-t-elle, satisfaite de la lueur de compréhension qui brillait dans les yeux de ses meilleurs élèves. « Tout ça... Ce sont des prières, à leur manière. »

Roxas reposa sa tempe sur l'épaule de son frère, croisant le regard bleu de Kairi qui lui sourit timidement, ses petits bras enroulés autour de ses genoux.

« Mais continuons! Nous n'allons jamais finir cette histoire, à cette allure! » poursuivit Tifa, avant de baisser les yeux sur le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle s'humecta les lèvres imperceptiblement, prit une courte inspiration, et reprit sa lecture d'un ton inspiré.

« Et soudain, comme si frappé par un éclair de génie, une idée folle traversa l'esprit de Xehanort. Le pouvoir de la prière était après tout une force reconnue par la confrérie des divinités, et Kingdom Hearts était si vaste, sa population si grande, que deux prières par jour et par personne procurerait un pouvoir incommensurable à qui saurait comment en profiter. Les trois divinités semblaient après tout avoir une assez bonne connaissance de l'âme humaine pour avoir trouvé le moyen de chasser les ombres des méandres du cœur de leurs enfants, ce qui était loin d'être chose simple. Le cœur en lui-même était après tout conçu à l'origine pour abriter une part égale de lumière et de ténèbres, l'un ne pouvant vivre sans l'autre. Le dieu maléfique les soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir enfermé les ombres sous les épaisses couches de terre et de sable de leur planète, les laissant grandir en paix là où elles ne pourraient influer sur la vie des créatures mortelles. Pas que ces théories ne l'intéressaient, ses propres enfants sachant vivre parfaitement bien avec une âme corrompue »

« L'esprit plein d'idées grandement inspirées par les propres crimes de son peuple, il complota longuement, s'enfermant des jours durant dans son armure de roche blanche. Ainsi isolé de toute âme, il réfléchit longuement au sort de ses ennemis, et plus particulièrement à la façon dont il userait pour se défaire d'eux. Il lui semblait évident que le cœur si pur de ces créatures pitoyables ne rendait leurs vœux que plus puissants, bien plus puissants encore que ceux des autres mondes. Il aurait donc suffit d'instiller une goutte de ténèbres dans le cœur d'un de ces hommes, et cette dernière aurait tôt fait de se répandre d'être en être jusqu'à s'emparer du cœur du monde-même. Les trois Dieux, ainsi affaiblis, seraient des proies faciles à abattre, et il lui serait alors un simple jeu d'enfant de s'emparer de la planète prospère. »

Une petite fille du fond de la salle émit un petit glapissement plaintif, mais l'institutrice l'ignora, bien décidée à terminer sa lecture d'une traite.

« Ainsi satisfait de ses réflexions, il confia de nouveau la charge de son monde à son disciple Vanitas, et descendit sans plus tarder sur le Kingdom Hearts à la recherche de la proie parfaite, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Corrompre cet homme se révéla être chose pitoyablement simple. Il choisit un roi fort puissant et lui promit terres infinies et vie immortelle, à la seule condition qu'il parte conquérir les royaumes alentours sans plus attendre. Aveuglé par cette proposition si alléchante, bien plus encore que toutes les promesses de bonheur éternel de ses créateurs, l'homme cupide accepta sans attendre les conseils de cet étrange homme au manteau noir, et c'est ainsi que les premières guerres de l'histoire du monde éclatèrent à travers le monde tout entier. Les gens n'avaient plus le temps de prier ces Dieux qui n'avaient su empêcher leurs propres enfants de répandre une telle haine, et bien vite, l'amertume vint s'emparer de leurs cœurs, transmise de proches en proches à la manière d'une peste virulente.

« Le plan du Dieu cruel se déroulait tout comme l'avaient prédit ses prévisions, et il pu savourer tout son saoul cette petite victoire. Et pourtant, tout rouage ne saurait être parfait, et il n'avait pris en compte le fait que son disciple, en quête de reconnaissance, puisse faire part de son plan à d'autres divinités. Une rumeur inattendue fit très vite son apparition dans le Domaine des Dieux. Une rumeur qui décrivait très clairement le procédé dont avait usé Xehanort afin de corrompre le Kingdom Hearts. Vint un jour où le vent porta ce bruit jusqu'aux oreilles de nos héros dépassés. Terra et Ventus étaient enragés, rendus tout simplement furieux par ces vils complots, indignes de leur statut de divinités protectrices. Aqua, quant à elle, n'était que trop habituée aux plans sordides de Xehanort, ayant un temps travaillé en tant que pupille à ses côtés. Méfiante, elle tenta de convaincre ses confrères de se concentrer sur leur planète en déclin, en lieu et place de leur vengeance. Ses efforts se révélèrent vains, bien malheureusement, car leur ennemi leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied. »

Roxas sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère, à la recherche de réconfort. Une main lui caressa doucement le dos, réconfortante, et il sentit les doigts de Riku appliquer une petite pression rassurante sur la paume de sa main droite.

« À présent suffisamment puissant pour évincer ses rivaux affaiblis, le Dieu traître s'empressa de les provoquer en duel sur la planète-même qu'il avait pervertie. Les deux jeunes divinités, bien malgré leur épuisement, induit par le manque de prières, se lancèrent dans une bataille terrible qui dura un cycle de lune entier. Le monde trembla sous les coups puissants des combattants, rasant des forêts, provoquant des ouragans et des raz-de-marée. Le monde aurait été détruit entièrement, ne laissant trace de son existence derrière lui, si la Déesse n'avait pas vaillamment protégé ses enfants, guerrière nourricière vêtue de son éternelle armure d'argent. De sa magie bienfaitrice, elle tissa une couverture gigantesque dont elle revêtit la petite planète déjà meurtrie, espérant lui éviter ainsi plus de souffrances inutiles. »

De nombreuses filles chuchotèrent quelques mots d'admiration, la tête plein de visions héroïques de cette femme si forte face au danger.

« Son acte, bien que brave et salvateur, comme nous le montrera la suite de notre histoire, ne pu que retarder l'inévitable. La fin du combat se fit sentir. Nos héros, épuisés, ne surent au final repousser leur rival maléfique, submergés par sa puissance et sa trop grande expérience. Ventus et Terra furent tout simplement pulvérisés, projetés sous forme d'une fine poussière blanche sur toute la surface de leur planète bien-aimée. »

Cette fois-ci, même Sora ne put retenir un petit bruit étranglé, et Roxas sentit ses yeux le picoter légèrement avant qu'il ne se les frotte vivement de sa main libre. Il n'était plus un bébé, une simple histoire n'arriverait certainement pas à le faire pleurer, peu importait si elle était triste.

« Cependant, nul n'aurait pu s'émerveiller de la beauté du spectacle tout en connaissant le sens de cette pluie étrange. Le monde, ainsi privé de deux de ses trois piliers et mortellement blessé lors du combat titanesque, ne survécu pas bien longtemps. Malgré tous les bons soins et efforts de la jeune Aqua, elle se craquela doucement, à peine maintenue en un seul morceau par la gigantesque couverture magique de la Déesse.

« Mais nulle créature, qu'elle fut divine ou mortelle, n'avait une force illimitée, et vint un jour où la Déesse épuisée relâcha son attention pour un court instant. Kingdom Hearts éclata en sept énormes morceaux de monde qui tourbillonnèrent lentement les uns autour des autres, dans un ballet funèbre qui dura un cycle de lune complet. Xehanort, pleinement satisfait par son œuvre, était retourné sans tarder vers ses enfants, leur contant non sans fierté sa victoire sur ces jeunes impudents qui avaient eu l'audace de se croire invincibles.

« Aqua pleura longuement la mort de ses compagnons, rassemblant vaillamment ses forces afin de réparer les sept nouveaux mondes qui s'étaient nouvellement formés, de part et d'autre de l'astre solaire, imperturbable. Le cœur du Kingdom Hearts, assez étrangement, s'était également séparé en sept parts égales, rendu plus pur que jamais par la poussière des restes divins. La Déesse épuisée pria elle-même un quelconque être divin d'accourir à son aide, malgré toutes ces lois qui leur interdisaient d'intervenir dans des guerres entre confrères. Mais personne ne vint jamais, et son espoir s'amenuisait de jour en jour, à la manière d'un filet d'eau dont la source se tarirait. Et pourtant, un beau jour, un miracle se produisit.

« Chaque morceau pur, comme prit d'une nouvelle vie, vint soutenir un de ces nouveaux mondes, refermant les crevasses striant la terre, remplissant de nouveau les océans d'une eau pure et nouvelle, calmant les vents déchaînés et les ouragans grondants. Éberluée, la Déesse vit ainsi la race humaine, préservée par le soudain afflux de prières désespérées, se relever progressivement de leur cuisante punition, sur chacun des sept mondes, cherchant leurs parents à tâtons à la manière d'un enfant aveugle qu'on aurait rossé.

« Les deux dieux détruits, bien qu'introuvables, semblaient néanmoins être encore vivants à travers le reste de leur planète, le ciel et la terre dont ils avaient la charge continuant leur cycle éternel sans intervention de la part de la dernière déesse, qui retrouvait petit à petit ses forces face à tant de prodiges. Doucement, la dernière dame tissa une nouvelle couverture protectrice, plus belle et forte encore que la précédente, l'étendant de part et d'autre du soleil jusqu'à englober tous les morceaux, aussi minuscules soient-ils, du Kingdom Hearts et de son cœur émietté.

« Et pourtant, malgré cette nouvelle force née du désespoir, Aqua se trouva toujours incapable de contrôler seule tous les éléments à la fois, sans l'aide de ses deux compagnons de toujours. La terre ainsi craquelée avait laissé s'échapper les ténèbres que ses compagnons et elle avaient enfermées tant de millénaires auparavant. Les ombres, ainsi libres de leurs mouvements, recherchèrent avidement la lumière dont on les avait si longtemps privées, lumière qui se trouvait à présent logée profondément dans le cœur des quelques humains épargnés.

« La Déesse, se refusant à voir ses enfants mourir une seconde fois, et plus encore d'une façon si terrible, décida d'accorder aux humains une part des pouvoirs qu'ils leur avaient auparavant réclamé avec tant d'ardeur. Soigneusement, après des siècles de recherches minutieuses, elle sélectionna sept âmes flottant dans l'au-delà. Sept cœurs entiers et vigoureux, tous compatibles avec les pouvoirs qu'elle allait leur accorder. Un esprit pour contrôler l'eau, auquel elle donna son propre nom, Aqua un esprit maître du vent, à qui elle confia le nom de son compagnon, Ventus un esprit pour la terre, qui porterait le nom du troisième et dernier Lune, Terra un esprit porteur de l'électricité, Fulmen un esprit qui contrôlerait la glace, Glacies un esprit gardien de la nature, Flora ; et un esprit possesseur du feu, Ignis. »

A ce nom, de nombreux enfants aux yeux mouillés se redressèrent, reconnaissant-là l'Esprit du temple abandonné, à la frontière du Grand Désert de l'Est. Un petit festival était organisé en son honneur tous les deux ans, seule festivité dans leur petit village perdu.

« Elle leur confia à chacun un monde à protéger des créatures de l'ombre, espérant ainsi pouvoir protéger tous ses enfants. Soulagée d'un grand poids, elle pu enfin se plonger dans le sommeil profond et réparateur qu'elle attendait depuis la mort tragique de ses compagnons de toujours. Elle espérait pouvoir récupérer de cette façon les pouvoirs que ses compagnons et elle-même avaient à l'apogée de leur monde, quand les prières innombrables de leurs enfants les avaient comblés d'une joie infinie. Une fois régénérée, il lui aurait pu été possible de réunir à nouveau le Kingdom Hearts, aidée par ses Esprits Originaux, qui avaient pour tâche première de retrouver les morceaux de l'âme immortelle de Terra et de Ventus.

« Les humains, quant à eux, n'osèrent plus jamais douter de leurs dieux, et continuèrent de les vénérer tous les trois durant des millénaires avec une ardeur toute retrouver, espérant pouvoir un jour retrouver leurs ancêtres dispersés sur les autres mondes, et échanger avec eux l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Leur terre, tout comme leurs cœurs purifiés par le sacrifice de leurs pères, retrouvait petit à petit sa beauté d'antan, chaque monde se développant à son rythme propre tout en conservant les mêmes légendes inoubliables du temps de leurs ancêtres communs.

« Vint un jour où ce rêve de retrouvailles devint enfin une réalité, et où les hommes purent traverser l'espace entre les mondes à l'aide de leur technologie et de leur magie, si convoitée à leur apogée, et qu'ils avaient perdue avec la destruction de leur Kingdom Hearts. Le Panthéon des Dieux, qui avait été témoin passif du drame bien des siècles auparavant, se contenta d'observer de loin ces nouveaux développements, emplis d'un vague ennui. Les guerres entre Dieux étaient fréquentes, après tout, et les actes sournois du Dieu maléfique n'avaient affecté qu'un seul monde, tout comme l'exigeaient leurs lois. Xehanort n'avait donc rien à se reprocher, tout comme ils ne pouvaient lui en tenir rigueur. Et c'est ainsi que notre Déesse passa bien des années endormie dans son armure de roche blanche, attendant patiemment la venue du héros qui saurait, aidé par ses Esprits Originels, lui ramener ses compagnons perdus. Fin. »

Le silence était total, brisé occasionnellement par une petite toux sèche, le froissement des vêtements, et la respiration irrégulière des enfants troublés. La jeune femme, sans un mot, ferma doucement le livre relié de cuir, elle-même émue par cette légende qui avait faite de leurs vies ce qu'elles étaient à présent. Son regard noir, doux comme seul celui d'une mère pouvait l'être, se posa sur les élèves qui la fixait d'un regard vague et rêveur, encore perdus dans ce monde si lointain qui était pourtant le leur. Elle se permit un petit sourire, à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et le contentement.

« Et ceci, mes enfants » fit-elle d'une voix claire. « Est l'histoire de notre monde. »

_A suivre._

* * *

1) Essayez un peu de deviner le nom de la planète de Xehanort, pour voir.

2) D'après ma courte expérience en matière de latin, le V se prononce bien comme un 'W' en latin. Ventus ne se prononce donc pas à la française, mais 'Ou-enne-tousse'. (Sans l'accent français, par contre, s'il vous plait. : l ) Personnellement, je préfère cette prononciation. Plus classe. C:

**Petite explication (inutile) du titre**:

From Twilight to Dawn pourrait se traduire par 'Du Crépuscule à l'Aube'.

A mon sens, Sora est une personnification de la lumière. Roxas étant somme tout une partie de lui, il serait également justifié de le considérer comme un être de lumière également. Les lumières du coucher et du lever du soleil, respectivement crépuscules et aube, sont une représentation sympathique de nos deux héros. Laissez moi vous expliquer:

La Cité du Crépuscule tient un rôle important dans toute l'histoire de Roxas, que ce soit dans 358/2 Days, où il s'y retrouve avec Axel et Xion tous les soirs, ou dans KHII (Pour des raisons évidentes). Sora, pour sa part n'a pas vraiment de lien direct avec l'aube. Et pourtant...

Dans la version originale du jeu, la Keyblade de Riku ('Point du Jour' en VF), se nomme 'Way to Dawn', qui signifie 'Le Chemin menant à l'Aube'(Et là, nos âmes de yaoistes s'écrient en coeur: « Bien sûr que Sora est l'Aube! ».), et qui fait donc le lien avec notre maître de la Keyblade.

À partir de là, on comprend mieux le titre: Du Crépuscule à l'Aube... De Roxas à Sora... Et étant donné que notre blond cherche notre brun... Vous comprenez? : D *sort se faire harakiri avant de contaminer ses lecteurs avec sa débilité*


	2. On the Other Side of the Dawn

**Note de l'auteur****: **Un grand (Et gros) merci à **Elerina** pour gentiment accepté de corriger ce chapitre. Ses conseils m'ont aussi beaucoup aidé, alors je lui dois une fière chandelle.

Ce chapitre n'est certes pas passionnant, mais j'avais besoin d'introduire beaucoup de choses (Même si au final je n'en ai pas présenté la moitié... -_- ), alors soyez patients.

**NB: **Teave se prononce 'Tiv', ici.

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts, univers comme personnages, ne m'appartient nullement. Je ne tire donc aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

-

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_On the other Side of the Dawn_

_Sora Teave

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

_Roxas._

La voix, bien que douce, était légèrement rauque, marquée par la puberté. Indéniablement masculine.

« Non… » Répondit le garçon blond, dans un souffle, les sourcils froncés et l'esprit embrouillé par le sommeil. Ses yeux clos étaient assaillis par des visions de cheveux châtains et de grands sourires naïfs.

_Roxas, réveille-toi ! J'ai faim~ !_

Il reconnaitrait cette voix entre milles. Elle lui rappelait le goût des gâteaux au miel et aux épices, la sensation du sable sous ses doigts, les cris lointains d'enfants excités et l'odeur de l'océan après une violente tempête. Une paire d'yeux bleus, brillants comme deux étoiles jumelles, s'éleva au dessus des souvenirs confus, et il crut entendre le rire insouciant d'un enfant dans le lointain.

_Roxaaas ! Dépêche-toi de venir ou Riku va manger tous tes gâteaux! (Comment ça _Riku_ ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Sora! )_

« Hnn... La ferme, Sora… » Grogna-t-il, groggy, en chassant d'un geste agacé la main qui continuait à secouer son épaule fermement, bien malgré ses protestations.

« Roxas, espèce d'imbécile, tu vas te réveiller, oui ? » siffla quelqu'un derrière lui, à mi-voix, sur un timbre plus grave que la voix de son rêve -et de façon bien moins avenante.

L'adolescent en question se défit petit à petit de l'étreinte d'un sommeil bienvenu, clignant des yeux d'un air désorienté. Sa joue était appuyée sur du bois vernis, rendu chaud par les mêmes rayons de soleil qui agressaient ses yeux sensibles. S'appuyant sur ses mains engourdies, qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de sa tête, il se redressa sans conviction, grimaçant légèrement lorsque sa nuque raide émit un craquement sonore.

« _Roxas Sora Teave_ ! » s'indigna une voix féminine, quelque part au dessus de sa tête.

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux amusés l'observaient avec attention alors qu'il clignait des yeux lentement, prenant petit à petit conscience de sa situation.

Sa main gauche sauta sur sa bouche en un geste nerveux et instinctif, essuyant un petit filet de bave séchée tandis que des ricanements amusés retentissaient de part et d'autre de la salle de classe. Un soupir exaspéré sur sa droite et le bruit d'une tête s'abattant sur un bureau derrière lui, le renseignèrent quant à l'avis de ses amis.

Redoutant le pire, les oreilles rougies par la honte, il leva les yeux vers la femme furieuse qui se tenait face à son pupitre, mains sur les hanches, son pied battant un rythme furieux au sol.

Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, brillants comme seuls des cheveux traités à la 'formule Setzer' pouvaient briller (Et là, Roxas se demandait bien pourquoi il commençait à penser comme son frère), ses grands yeux chocolats bordés de longs cils sombres, et son bonnet G qui remplissait un peu trop bien son décolleté pour être décent, Tifa Lockhart était certainement l'enseignante la plus populaire de la petite communauté de Dawnside. Elle était douce avec les enfants -et plus maternelle qu'une mère poule- mais savait également faire preuve d'un caractère de feu et d'un sens de la discipline qui en avait remis plus d'un à sa place auparavant. Ses punitions étaient redoutables et redoutées, et il aurait fallut être bien pire qu'un fou pour oser braver son courroux en toute connaissance de cause…

Roxas. Etait. _Mort_.

« Roxas Sora Teave. » répéta lentement la jeune femme, les yeux réduits par la colère. « Mes cours sont-ils ennuyeux au point où _même toi_ décide de terminer ta nuit ici ? »

Sa voix était meurtrière, ne souffrant aucune réplique, et Roxas se demanda brièvement comment il avait pu la confondre avec la voix insouciante et joueuse de son frère Sora.

« N-Non ! » balbutia Roxas, déconfit, lui qui ne s'était encore jamais fait rabroué par son institutrice. « J-Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle... » Finit-il pitoyablement, ses yeux assombris par la honte venant se fixer sur son bureau, -encore souillé par une trace de bave à moitié séchée. Une nouvelle rougeur vint s'installer sur ses joues et il tenta d'essuyer discrètement la preuve de son inattention à l'aide d'un pan de sa chemise de toile blanche.

La jeune femme, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées en une expression sévère, essaya vainement de conserver une pose intimidante et agacée face à cet étalage de mortification. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour une nouvelle leçon de morale, et leva un doigt vengeur… pour s'arrêter net face à la grimace d'anticipation de son élève. Avec un soupir las, elle se massa les tempes vigoureusement, comme pour chasser un mal de tête persistant.

« Tu resteras après les cours. » finit-elle par lâcher, exaspérée, en faisant demi-tour. « Nous aurons une petite discussion, tous les deux... »

Les quelques élèves qui ricanaient encore se figèrent tous lorsque la jeune femme les foudroya du regard, leur aboyant de continuer leur travail, et presto, s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir une petite discussion avec elle, eux aussi.

Roxas était à présent pale comme un linge, l'humiliation laissant place à l'horreur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la punition qui l'attendrait sans aucun doute à la fin des cours. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil contrarié à sa droite et croisa le regard désapprobateur de sa meilleure amie, Olette, qui tirait nerveusement sur une de ses tresses brunes. Derrière lui, Hayner, un autre de ses comparses, fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, et Roxas se rendit compte, non sans une certaine gêne qu'il était celui qui avait tenté de le réveiller, sans grand succès.

« Franchement, Roxas. » soupira son ami aux cheveux d'un blond cendré. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'endormir comme ça en plein cours, vieux ? C'est pas ton genre… J'espère pour toi qu'il était bien, au moins, ton rêve. »

Baissant de nouveau son regard agité vers son bureau vernis où ses mains croisées tordaient fébrilement le coin d'une feuille presque blanche, Roxas resta silencieux. Le sommeil ne lui venait pas facilement, ces dernières semaines, et il était certainement le plus ahuri de tous quant à ce petit... _spectacle_. Roxas Teave était après tout le garçon invisible, qui rendait toujours ses devoirs à temps et ne parlait qu'une fois toutes les nouvelles lunes. Celui qui s'asseyait au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre, et dont personne ne se souvenait le visage –et ils n'auraient certainement même pas retenu son nom sans la popularité de son frère-. Il ne s'était encore jamais fait remarqué jusqu'à présent, si ce n'était en tant qu'ami d'Hayner, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre à dos les mauvaises personnes. Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, se contentant de vivre dans l'ombre dans ses amis tout comme il avait vécu dans l'ombre de son frère. Ce dérapage était surprenant, il ne se l'expliquait tout simplement pas... ou plutôt _presque_ pas.

Ces derniers temps, à chaque fois que le sommeil semblait à lui venir, et qu'il fermait les yeux, prêt à succomber à Morphée, une étrange sensation venait se nicher dans sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur. C'était un bref pincement, une sueur froide remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et une douleur sourde, semblant lui hurler qu'une chose... antinaturelle approchait. Il se trouvait, dans ces instants de confusion pure et simple, persuadé qu'une présence obscure et maléfique rodait aux alentours du village et viendrait ramper sur son lit durant son sommeil afin de l'égorger d'une oreille à l'autre.

Bien entendu (Et s'il était sûr de quelque chose, c'était bien de cela), nul monstre ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans le village lui-même depuis que la Forteresse Oubliée avait fait commercialiser un système de défense automatique marchant à l'énergie solaire et au mana. Et quand bien même un monstre fortuné aurait trouvé un moyen de passer outre la barrière lumineuse, il se serait trouvé face à des villageois bien plus que capables de se défendre. C'était après tout la terre natale du Héros de la Keyblade, Sauveur de Mondes et Élu de la Déesse, Sora Teave. Le garçon de légende ne s'était après tout pas contenté de partir à l'aventure sans aucune protection, et n'avait certes pas été choisi pour ses beaux yeux : le struggle, forme d'escrime populaire sur les continents ouest, était un descendant de l'Art de Dawnside. Honteux aurait été l'enfant qui n'avait jamais concouru dans une des nombreuses compétitions de la région, et un parent digne de ce nom aurait tout donné pour voir leur progéniture rafler le trophée des célèbres tournois de l'archipel de la Destinée.

Avec un soupir contrarié, Roxas tenta de se concentrer sur la leçon, balayant d'une main une mèche blonde lui obstruant la vue. Il fit tourner son crayon entre deux doigts, observant sans les voir les chiffres qui recouvraient le tableau noir.

« - une part importante de la numérologie, qui est, je le rappelle, une science reconnue. Amusez-vous à compter le nombre de générateurs du village et vouz en trouverez douze, qui se trouve être un nombre saint portant l'équilibre- »

Deux ans. Deux ans que Sora avait déserté son village, parti accomplir une mission vraisemblablement impossible, et accompagné par des émissaires royaux des plus incongrus. Cela faisait sept-cent vingt-huit jours (Roxas les comptait, barrant les jours un par un sur son calendrier) qu'il avait abandonné son frère, sa seule famille, pour jouer les héros dans d'autres mondes –voire d'autres galaxies, qu'en savait-il-. Il avait certes eu le mérite d'avoir réussi, ce qui était en soit un miracle, le fléau des ombres s'étant abattu sur les mondes depuis toujours, selon les humains. Mais sa victoire n'avait pas plus porté de nouvelles à son village natal que sa quête en elle-même.

« Je reviendrais bientôt, Roxas, c'est promis ! » l'avait-il assuré avec une accolade affectueuse, une lueur étrange au fond de l'œil et un sourire excité sur les lèvres.

Quel menteur, pensa avec dédain l'adolescent blond en griffonnant quelques traits sur sa feuille d'un air absent. A quoi bon faire des promesses si c'était pour les briser à la première occasion ? Sora avait après tout accompli sa mission il y avait plus d'un an, la disparition de ces monstres aux yeux jaunes sur tous les mondes de leur galaxie en étant la preuve formelle. Et pourtant… il n'était jamais rentré.

Du haut de ses treize ans, Roxas avait alors forcé un petit sourire fier et heureux sur ses lèvres, souhaitant voir son frère partir l'esprit libre (Mais surtout rentrer aussi vite que possible). Peut-être avait-il parut trop mature alors, avec ses yeux d'adulte et son attitude posée (Bien que n'importe qui pu paraître posé aux côtés de son excité de frère): il n'en avait pas moins été un enfant effrayé à la perspective de vivre seul, inquiet pour son frère si immature qui ne semblait pouvoir faire trois pas tout seul. Orphelins depuis aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient se souvenir, ils avaient vécu ces dix dernières années seuls, plus soudés que les doigts d'une main, avec pour seul surveillance quelques nounous distantes qui ne passaient que pour leur laisser des repas fades. Ils avaient vite appris à ne pas faire cas de ces étranges femmes qui n'étaient ni leurs mères, ni leurs amies, et avait tôt fait de les congédié dès lors qu'il avait su subvenir seuls à leurs besoins. Cette indépendance précoce les avait cependant forcé à raffermir leur relation fraternelle jusqu'à obtenir la complicité de jumeaux. Ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'envie d'aventures de Sora ne le submerge…

L'air sombre et la mine renfrognée, Roxas résolut sa dernière équation sans effort de concentration particulier, gribouillant une brève interprétation (Qu'il savait parfaitement juste) sur sa feuille tout en restant inconscient des regards inquiets que lui accordaient ses amis et du froncement de sourcil perplexe de son institutrice.

Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau de son frère disparu à la cause de ses insomnies, et son crayon s'arrêta quelques minutes au dessus de sa feuille, laissant un point plus sombre à côté d'un '3' gribouillé de façon presque illisible.

Les îles alentours commençaient toutes la cueillette de leurs fruits saisonniers à cette période de l'année. Le mois de juin coulait bon train, et la chaleur se faisait plus oppressante que jamais, ce printemps-ci leur apportant la promesse d'une sécheresse si cruelle que la plupart des fruits qui tomberaient des arbres seraient certainement totalement desséchés et immangeables. Les habitants de l'archipel étaient abasourdis : la proximité de l'océan leur avait toujours assuré un climat doux et humide, propice à l'agriculture et à l'élevage, contrairement aux grandes plaines du nord, où le désert s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, recouvrant jusqu'à la grande ville d'Agrabah et sa périphérie. La chaleur était donc bien plus qu'inhabituelle ; elle était tout simplement _anormale_.

Était-ce la moiteur de l'air qui lui avait monté à la tête et troublait son sommeil ? s'était demandé de nombreuses fois Roxas. Était-ce l'étrangeté de ce climat inquiétant et ses conséquences sur l'économie de l'île qui le contrariaient au point qu'il ne puisse plus rejoindre les bras de Morphée ?

Non.

Il avait écarté toutes ces possibilités de nombreuses fois : étant pupille de la communauté, et orphelin de naissance, ses frais journaliers étaient entièrement couverts par les impôts des villages de l'archipel, tout comme pour les autres enfants à … _problèmes_ de Dawnside : aucun souci financier n'aurait dû pouvoir l'atteindre. La rentrée d'argent mensuelle dans ses comptes, si elle n'était pas mirobolante, avait l'avantage de ne pas changer d'un centime, que l'économie soit florissante ou non. Entre l'argent qu'il recevait de la commune et celui qu'il gagnait aux champs et à la gare à force d'heures supplémentaires, son budget était bien assez grand pour lui offrir non seulement un style de vie confortable, mais également un système automatique de rafraichissement –fonctionnant lui aussi à l'énergie solaire-. Cette petite merveille couvrait toute sa petite maison d'un champ magique, gardant sa chambre –et donc ses nuits- à la température idéale (Et peu de villageois pouvaient en dire autant).

Mais alors, si rien ne venait déranger son quotidien, quelle était cette sensation au creux de son ventre qui lui criait que _quelque chose_ allait se produire ?

« Roxas ? »

Pris de cours, Roxas redressa la tête pour trouver la salle totalement vide, si ce n'était pour lui et la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie, préoccupé par ses sombres réflexions.

« Quelque chose te perturbe, c'est évident. » affirma Tifa, d'un ton prudent. « Roxas… C'est bien la première fois en dix ans que tu es si distrait. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Mademoiselle, je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus. » soupira le jeune garçon blond en fermant son cahier relié de vieux cuir brun.

« Je ne parle pas que de ta scolarité, Roxas. » l'interrompit doucement la jeune femme. « Tu es vraiment pâle, ces derniers temps. Et tu viens tous les jours avec des cernes si noirs qu'on jurerait que Seifer t'as encore offert deux yeux au beurre noir ! » Plaisanta-t-elle sans réelle conviction en redressant le poing, un petit sourire maladroit sur les lèvres.

« Je- …» commença-t-il avant de se stopper brusquement, l'air défait.

« A vrai dire… je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps… » Continua-il, hésitant, ses doigts jouant avec un pan de sa chemise de coton blanc, les sourcils froncés en une expression confuse.

Tifa haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant d'un regard à continuer. Roxas ne se confiait jamais à personne. Ses amis les plus proches n'avaient que très rarement l'occasion de l'entendre parler de ses sentiments. En classe, il se contentait suivre les cours d'un œil vide, prenant machinalement des notes tout en griffonnant quelques symboles obscurs sur le coin de ses feuilles.

« Je… j'ai la sensation que quelque chose va se produire. » Il déglutit. « Quelque chose de terrible. » Son regard se posa sur le grand tableau noir, évitant soigneusement les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme. « Et que Sora… y sera pour quelque chose… »

L'amertume dans la voix de son étudiant ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles de Tifa, qui secoua la tête, compatissante.

« Roxas… Je suis certaine que Sora reviendra bientôt. Il t'aime plus que tout : tu es son frère. » Elle posa une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule. « Et je sais que s'il avait pu rentrer, il l'aurait fait. Il ne t'aurait jamais abandonné comme ça, tu le sais bien. »

Le regard de Roxas se refit sombre et froid, et il se redressa, les lèvres pincées.

Ils répétaient tous la même chose. Sora Sora _Sora_. 'Oh, mais ce cher Sora n'aurait _jamais_ abandonné son petit frère, voyons ! Il est bien trop responsable, et puis il l'aime tellement ! Il doit sûrement terminer quelque mission importante pour le Roi Mickey, à l'heure qu'il est. Si seulement Roxas pouvait être fier de lui et suivre son exemple, au lieu de broyer du noir sans cesse et de rester enfermé chez lui. Sans compter qu'il traine avec _Hayner, _en permanence en train de s'attirer des ennuis.' Et ils lui lançaient un petit regard désapprobateur -ou compatissant, selon les gens- qui lui faisait à chaque fois bouillir les sangs, et ne faisait qu'alimenter l'amertume dans laquelle il se complaisait, lui laissant un arrière goût de trahison dans la bouche. Ils ne connaissaient même pas son frère, et ne lui avaient jamais porté la moindre attention avant qu'il ne soit choisit par le Roi Mickey et les Dieux. Ils se créaient des excuses pour pouvoir critiquer Roxas, et le garçon en était bel et bien conscient. Il savait également que cette méfiance lui venait de _son don inné_. Celui qu'il aurait volontiers échangé contre une keyblade et une mission impossible...

« Je dois rentrer ; il se fait tard et Cid m'attend à la place de la gare. » fit-il d'un ton sec, ignorant la petite grimace de son interlocutrice, qui sembla enfin se rendre compte de son erreur -bien que trop tard.

« Roxas, je ne voul-

- A demain, Mademoiselle. » L'interrompit-il sans délicatesse, attrapant son sac de toile d'une main et ses feuilles en vrac de l'autre.

La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, le jeune Teave s'étant déjà eclipsé, silencieux et sombre comme une ombre. Avec un nouveau soupir, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Les adolescents étaient réellement une masse de problèmes insolubles ! Pourquoi donc avait-elle choisi de suivre la scolarité de cette génération-là? Elle aurait dû se contenter des petits de premier cycle, tout comme le lui avait conseillé sa mère.

-

* * *

-

La place de la Gare était bondée à cette heure-ci de la journée. Entre les ouvriers qui remplissaient les wagons de gros containers scellés sous vide ; les voyageurs hagards qui descendaient des compartiments passagers en trébuchant sur les doubles marches, valises en main ; et ceux qui y grimpaient pour reprendre leur route, l'air frais et reposé, le brouhaha constant aurait été insupportable si la gare en elle-même ne s'était pas trouvée être une simple place ouverte sur le ciel.

Dawnside était certes une petite ville peu évoluée, encore dépendante des cultures de l'île principale du Destin et de la technologie de la Cité du Crépuscule du continent ouest, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'être un grand carrefour touristique, se trouvant au plein centre de l'archipel.

La plupart des habitants de la petite communauté accueillaient à bras ouverts les cargos de marchandises évoluées, les petites innovations technologiques telles que le réseau électrique qui alimentait toute leur île, les quelques produits en conserves qui trouvaient leur chemin chez eux depuis la cité du Crépuscule, et les touristes bruyants. Cependant, ils n'en restaient pas moins fidèles à leurs mœurs et traditions, ayant toujours vécu isolés du reste de l'archipel par la grande barrière de coraux qui entourait leur île. La construction d'un tunnel sous-marin, quelques décades auparavant, n'avait en rien changé cet état d'esprit. Ils ne souhaitaient aucunement changer leur mode de vie, qui s'était transmit sans faillir de générations en générations pendant des siècles, et ce bien malgré leur tolérance aimable envers les étrangers.

Tous les matins, de huit heure à midi, les enfants de six à dix-huit ans se retrouvaient à l'unique école de leur petite ville afin d'y apprendre tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile tout au long de leur vie -en partant du principe qu'ils ne quitteraient pas définitivement l'archipel. Des cours de langues et d'histoire y étaient donnés afin de transmettre la culture de leur peuple au travers des âges ; de cartographie et survivalisme –un cours de techniques de survie rudimentaires- afin d'être préparés à tout voyage au-delà de leurs mers ou catastrophe locale ; des cours de travaux manuels et de cuisine afin de les préparer à vivre autonomes à leur majorité ; et enfin, de mathématiques et de sciences, afin de pouvoir continuer à entretenir le peu de machines fonctionnelles sur l'île -ou de pouvoir décrocher une place dans une des prestigieuses académies du continent, selon ses résultats scolaires.

L'après-midi, quant à lui, était entièrement réservé au travail. Les enfants les plus âgés tiraient au sort, chaque jour, dans quel secteur de la ville et à quel poste ils travailleraient, tandis que les plus jeunes retournaient chez eux aider leurs parents dans leurs tâches ménagères quotidiennes -ou restaient à la garderie de l'école, si leurs deux parents travaillaient. Chaque enfant travaillant en extérieur était mis au courant de la nature de son travail la veille au soir, après une journée de labeur, afin d'avoir une chance de pouvoir se préparer adéquatement.

Travail aux champs, distribution de courrier, réparation des voiries, garde d'enfants, préparation des réserves en prévision de l'hiver, récolte des fruits du grand verger, pêche au grand large, élevage et soin du bétail, travail administratif à la mairie, entretien des rues : tous les moyens étaient bons afin de responsabiliser les futurs citoyens de Dawnside. La paresse et l'oisiveté n'avaient jamais eu -et n'auraient jamais- leur place sur leur île, c'était une de leurs traditions parmi les plus respectées : Leur art du combat exigeait une grande forme physique et un esprit clair, et il aurait été honteux de se laisser prendre au piège de la facilité. La fierté de leur communauté en dépendait, cet art martial en étant la principale attraction.

Ralentissant progressivement alors qu'il atteignait la grande place –où la foule pressée rendait difficile la circulation-, Roxas jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui, cherchant la casquette grise bien reconnaissable du Responsable des Transports de Dawnside, Cid Highwind. Le connaissant, il ne devait pas être bien loin du train, ne supportant pas la paresse et veillant ainsi à ce que ses hommes ne se tournent pas les pouces. Quelques hommes pressés manquèrent de le bousculer, mais il les évita d'un pas agile, bien habitué à la foule perpétuelle de la place.

« Hé ! Gamin ! Par là ! » Le héla une voix tonitruante depuis les wagons du fond, où quelques hommes en sueur s'attelaient non sans mal à entasser de lourdes caisses de fer.

Le jeune Teave, reconnaissant la voix de l'homme qu'il était sensé rencontrer, s'empressa de rejoindre son supérieur de la journée, une main serrée sur la lanière de son sac à bandoulière. L'homme en question, couvert de suie jusqu'au front, se trouvait en effet derrière le compartiment que vidaient les ouvriers, une clé à molette dans une main, tandis que l'autre tirait nonchalamment sur la cigarette qui pendait d'entre ses dents.

« Tiens moi ça, tu veux ? On n'a pas toute la journée. » Grogna l'homme blond en lui lançant ce qui semblait être une trousse à outils totalement recouverte de cambouis.

L'adolescent la rattrapa sans mal, loin d'être impressionné par la rudesse du mécanicien. On ne vivait pas à deux pas de la gare et de ses techniciens sans pouvoir supporter quelques répliques bourrues, après tout.

Haussant légèrement un sourcil, le garçon blond faillit répondre que si, justement, ils _avaient_ toute la journée, mais se retint, se contentant de renvoyer un regard vide à son interlocuteur.

« Oh, m'regarde pas comme ça, morveux » lança Cid, avec un bref rire amusé qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à autre chose. « J'connais c'te tête-là : t'allais faire une d'tes remarques toutes malignes, dans l'genre 'Mais Cid, nous _avons_ toute la journée' ou une autre conn'rie du genre, hein ? »

Roxas sentit le rouge lui monter au visage et se gratta nerveusement une joue en regardant ses pieds. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de le connaître aussi bien

« Ouais, c'est bien c'que j'pensais… Ben, figure toi qu'aujourd'hui, on n'a pas l'temps d' s'emmerder avec d'la petit friture. » Il tapota le couvercle de la commande manuelle qu'il venait de réparer. « La station d'bifurcation, à cinq kilomètres, just'avant l'tunnel sous-marin, a un problème d'connexion. On sait pas c'qui s'passe vraiment, mais ces crétins d'ingénieurs pensent qu'un des joints d'système automatique a fondu à caus'de c'te p'tain d'chaleur, et qu'un fusible de trop a grillé à cause d'la coupure de courant de c'mercredi. Les gars d'l'académie veulent pas bouger leurs p'tits culs blancs d'leurs bancs à la mairie, alors puisqu'leurs majestés ont dit 'non', c'est nous qu'nous coltinons l'sale boulot… »

Le jeune Teave fronça les sourcils, enroulant le tissu de la sacoche à outils autour de sa main afin d'en assurer une meilleure prise.

Les relations entre les gars de la gare et les ingénieurs du centre-ville avaient toujours été tendues. Là où les ouvriers avaient une formation de terrain, basée sur l'expérience et la maitrise, les ingénieurs basaient tout leur travail sur des calculs précis et de la théorie plus lissée et travaillée que les rails du train sous-marin de l'archipel. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre un des scientifiques traiter tout bas un des travailleurs de la gare de 'brute écervelée', ni de tomber sur un des ouvriers jurer tout haut au visage des scientifiques qu'ils n'étaient que de sales 'femmelettes qui sauraient pas trouver leurs propres couilles s'ils en avaient'. Il avait donc été décidé d'un accord commun et tacite, que les contacts entre les deux groupes devaient être limités au strict minimum, et ne devaient en aucun cas se faire directement (C'était bien à cela que servaient les messagers après tout).

Bien malheureusement, la soudaine sécheresse affaiblissait leur main d'œuvre, et de plus en plus de travailleurs finissaient à la petite clinique de Dawnside pour cause de déshydratation. Les habitants étaient inquiets et nerveux. Rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient encore de s'éloigner du village de plus de quelques kilomètres, malgré la paix totale dans laquelle ils vivaient depuis plus d'un an. Même les marins refusaient d'aller pêcher au grand large, de peur de faire un malaise en pleine mer. La plupart des machines les plus évoluées de la ville résistaient mal à la chaleur, la ville n'ayant pas les moyens de les faire isoler convenablement. Les circuits avaient tendance à fondre facilement sous le soleil de plomb, et les coupures de courant se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. On pouvait voir beaucoup d'ingénieurs s'atteler à la réparation de quelques systèmes en pleine rue, courant 'comme des poulets sans tête' –pour reprendre les termes de Cid- à travers toute la ville en essayant de remettre en service le plus de fonctions possibles.

La chaleur leur montait tous à la tête, les rendant irritables au possible, et Roxas ne se trouvait finalement qu'à moitié surpris que les ingénieurs en viennent à reléguer leur boulot à Cid et ses hommes. Non, ce qui était étonnant ici, c'était plutôt que le mécanicien se laisse dicter son travail par ces 'tapettes en blouses blanches' qu'il méprisait tant.

« Huile, petit. »

Passant la bombe grasse à son employeur du jour sans un regard pour la sacoche, habitué au travail, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds prit le temps d'examiner le plus vieil homme, le front imperceptiblement froncé par la réflexion, face à ce comportement inhabituel.

Le cheminot n'était pas vraiment le plus vieux des travailleurs de la ville, quand on prenait le temps de l'examiner. Il allait très certainement sur ses quarante ans, si on en jugeait par les rares mèches blanches qui striaient ses cheveux blonds en bataille et les pattes d'oie qui marquaient ses tempes. Ses yeux, en totale contradiction avec son ton bourru et son menton mal rasé, étaient d'un bleu n'ayant rien à envier à un ciel clair de printemps, et il se dégageait de lui une impression paternelle naturelle qui, bien que noyée sous un flot de jurons et d'insultes, lui valait les regards intéressés de quelques spécimens féminins de l'île (Encore célibataires -ou veuves- mais maintenant trop vieilles pour chasser le jeune mâle), qu'il s'appliquait à ignorer royalement.

« Cid… » L'interpella Roxas en essuyant avec un chiffon crasseux les traces d'huile qui dégoulinaient le long de la paroi métallique du wagon. L'homme en question se contenta d'un grognement, assurant le plus jeune qu'il l'écoutait bien.

« Est-ce que… tes gars ont des nouvelles de lui ?

- … Gamin, écoute… »

Si Roxas n'avait pas connu Cid Highwind aussi bien, il aurait certainement interprété le ton de ce dernier comme de la pitié. Cependant, ayant passé la plupart de son enfance entre la gare et l'école, il aurait certainement pu affirmer connaître Cid aussi bien –si ce n'était mieux- que son propre fils (Un certain Cloud Strife qui avait quitté les îles avec sa mère au tendre âge de quatre ans pour ne jamais y retourner. Cid continuait de le retrouver tous les mois à Traverse ; c'était son fils, après tout.). Le regard que lui lançait le mécanicien était un regard ferme et clair, décidé.

« J'connais ton frère comme si c'était mon propre fils. J'pourrais même m'prétendre son père adoptif, vu l'temps qu'j'ai passé à l'élever ! Mais, bon, si on part dans c'genre de trucs, autant dire que t'es sa mère d' substitution, et _ça, _ça s'rait un peu trop bizarre à mon goût. Désolé, p'tit, les gamins pré-pubères m'intéressent pas assez pour que j'me risque à dix ans d'taule. » Cid lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Roxas roula les yeux, mi-exaspéré mi-amusé. « Bref, tout ça pour dire : je l'connais bien, l'morveux. Ça fait un an qu'il a disparu. Et j'peux t'dire qu'il a bien couvert ses traces… S'il était vivant, il serait déjà rentré depuis longtemps. »

Le garçon blond pâlit légèrement, une telle affirmation de la part de l'homme qui avait le plus de contacts extérieurs de tout le village lui faisait l'effet d'une claque en plein visage. Choqué, il ne put empêcher une expression blessée de s'installer sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vertement, tentant de se reprendre, mais l'homme leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Mais. » Fit-il, en retirant la cigarette de sa bouche. « Comme je disais : je le _connais_ comme si je l'avais fait. Sora est trop têtu pour se laisser abattre, c'est un coriace. A mon avis, il doit encore avoir des choses à faire, et c'est pas en rentrant ici qu'il pourra les accomplir. » Cid lui adressa un regard connaisseur, un sourcil levé. « Il sait parfaitement bien qu'avec toi pour l'accueillir, il ne pourra plus jamais repartir. »

Pensif, Roxas baissa les yeux, observant ses chaussures couvertes de sable et de terre avec attention. Cid ne se départait presque jamais de son accent de paysan bourru. Il était vraiment sérieux dans ses propos.

« Allez, gamin. Fais pas la tronche ! C'est pas encore la fin du monde ! Il rentrera un jour, p'tit, tu verras. »

L'adolescent blond rendit faiblement son sourire au cheminot, à moitié convaincu. Ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du garçon, le mécano le poussa fermement en direction du guichet.

« Va déposer tes affaires dans le bureau, t'auras besoin que d'ta tête et d'ma trousse à outils pour c'coup-là : on part dans cinq minutes, prêt ou non ! »

-

* * *

-

Le chemin de fer était vieux et rouillé, à moitié enfoui sous une épaisse couche de terre sèche et rouge qui s'envolait à la moindre brise. Peu de villageois osaient s'éloigner assez de la civilisation pour aller entretenir les stations de bifurcation, et la nature ne semblait pas être bien plus tendre envers ces invasions humaines toutes de fer et de plastique. Le petit bureau aux grandes vitres teintées était noirci par les intempéries et le temps, la moisissure recouvrant ses flancs à la manière d'une couverture pourrissante, comme si cherchant à le faire revenir à une nature pure.

« Eh ben, y s'cassent pas la tête, ces bigleux d'ingénieurs. » Siffla doucement Cid, une touche de colère au fond de la voix face au gâchis que lui semblait être la station abandonnée. « Y veulent tout'automatiser, maint'nant, et après y s'étonnent qu'on ait des problèmes d'blé juste pour une mauvaise récolte, hein ? C'est clair qu'c'est pas eux, avec leur statut d'visiteur, qui paient toutes ces p'tains de taxes chaque semaine… »

Roxas hocha vaguement la tête, écoutant à moitié. Il déposa la petite sacoche couverte de suie sur une maigre parcelle d'herbes desséchées, à ses pieds, et leva les yeux vers le toit des locaux. Deux corbeaux aux yeux perçants et au plumage luisant les fixaient sans ciller depuis leur perchoir, silencieux et attentifs. Le garçon blond frissonna légèrement, une étrange sensation venant se nicher au creux de son ventre, et leva une main pour se frotter les bras nerveusement. Les sourcils froncés et l'air mal assuré, il se tourna vers son employeur d'un jour, s'arrachant non sans mal à la scène étrange qu'offraient les deux oiseaux.

« Hé, gamin ! » l'interpella celui-ci, dégageant le paquet de cigarettes coincé entre son crâne et l'élastique de ses grosses lunettes de cheminot. « M'lâche pas maint'nant, les commandes sont dans c'trou à rats. Aide-moi à forcer la porte, t'veux ? »

Sans un mot, l'adolescent repris la sacoche à outils d'une main maladroite, sentant le regard fixe des oiseaux de malheur lui brûler la nuque.

Ils eurent tôt fait de briser le verrou rouillé et de déblayer les quelques débris qui bloquaient la grande porte en fer. S'ils s'étaient trouvés quelque peu choqués par l'état extérieur déplorable de la bâtisse, ils se trouvèrent tout simplement écœurés par l'intérieur.

Un bureau de bois vernis, autrefois certainement magnifique, gisait, brisé en deux, contre le mur de fond. Les grandes vitres teintées étaient couvertes de longues fissures, rendues totalement opaques par une épaisse couche de poussière et de crasse. Les vieux rideaux gris qui pendaient de chaque côté des fenêtres étaient en lambeaux, comme déchirés par un animal enragé, et on pouvait apercevoir des morceaux de tissu gris jusque sous les débris de bureau.

Éparpillées sur le sol, froissées, déchirées et illisibles, se trouvaient de gros paquets de feuilles en désordre. Quelques cadavres de rats, dévorés par les vers, étaient agglutinés autour d'un vieux bout de pain si desséché qu'on aurait pu le confondre sans mal avec une pierre. Derrière la porte grande ouverte, une maigre étagère remplie de quelques dossiers cartonnés, à moitié rongés par des mites, était presque entièrement recouverte de grandes toiles d'araignées. Roxas pencha la tête de côté, tentant de déchiffrer les mots inscrits sur le côté des boites.

« Projet… I08 ? » Lut-il, incertain, chassant d'un doigt la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur le dessus de la boite.

« Hé, morveux ! » Le héla le mécanicien mal rasé. « On est pas v'nu là en touriste, j'te signale ! »

Le garçon, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à supporter une des longues tirades de son supérieur, le rejoignit prestement, serrant la sacoche à outils sale contre son abdomen. Aux côtés du bureau irrécupérable, dissimulées à moitié par les rideaux en lambeaux, se trouvaient les commandes qu'ils étaient sensés réparer. A hauteur du visage de Roxas, leur couvercle pendait lamentablement, retenu précairement par une dernière charnière rouillée.

« Et y s'étonnent que la bifurcation soit foutue ? » Aboya Cid après un bref diagnostique des dégâts. « Regarde-moi l'état d'ce truc ! Automatique, mon cul, ouais ! On dirait qu'une bête sauvage s'est acharnée d'ssus ! »

Les quelques manettes encore en un seul morceau étaient si rouillées qu'il était certain que toute la volonté du monde ne les feraient plus bouger. De grosses lacérations avaient éventré la structure métallique -ressemblant étrangement à des marques de griffes- et des fils électriques déchiquetés pendaient lamentablement de part et d'autre de la plaie béante, arrachés hors de leurs gaines.

« J'peux rien faire avec l'peu d'matos qu'on daigne m'refiler ! » Fuma le mécanicien en jetant ses gants à ses pieds dans un accès de colère. « Comment est-ce qu'y veulent qu'on répare _ça _? Y faudrait tout remplacer ! »

Roxas fronça les sourcils, la désagréable sensation -qui lui rongeait si fréquemment les entrailles ces derniers temps- revenant au galop se nicher au fond de son estomac.

« Cid… » Fit-il à mi-voix. « Un animal n'aurait jamais pu faire ça… C'est de l'acier trempé… Et la porte était verrouillée…

- Je sais, petit… Je sais… » Soupira l'homme blond en se passant une main sur le visage.

Sans même avoir besoin d'en parler à voix haute, ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à la même conclusion. L'idée en elle-même faisait se dresser leurs cheveux sur leur tête. Ils se souvenaient encore d'une époque où les enfants ne pouvaient dépasser les grands grillages barbelés qui entouraient tout le village, et où les adultes ne sortaient jamais seuls à la nuit tombée. Le cauchemar d'une vie passée dans la peur que la prochaine victime ne soit un proche. Une vision infernale d'yeux jaunes, froids et affamés, et le bruit de corps rampants à la surface de la terre. Des mots qui résonnaient dans leur tête tels une litanie.

'_Donnez nous. Vous. '_

'_Des cœurs... La lumière!'_

'_Nous avons faim. Si faim-.' _

'_Donnez nous- ! Le Kingdom Hearts.'_

Avec un cri perçant, les corbeaux atterrirent sur le bureau brisé, leurs grandes ailes déployées de façon menaçante alors qu'ils fixaient les deux hommes d'un regard à glacer les sangs.

Les monstres étaient revenus.

-

-

_A suivre._

_-  
_

_

* * *

_

**-**

**Note de l'auteur**:

La suite sera postée dans trois semaines, normalement. Comme j'ai le bac dans 9 semaines, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir corriger (Et réécrire, par endroits) le chapitre 2 dans son intégralité à temps. Enfin, on verra bien.

Sinon, pour tous les fans de Kingdom Hearts, je tiens à vous annoncer que je viens de poster une nouvelle fanfiction dans le fandom ! Contrairement à FTtoD, c'est une fanfiction assez délirante, qui ne se prend pas vraiment au sérieux. C'est une parodie du mythe grec de Perséphone et Hadès, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil !

-

**Titre**: Pour manger des glaces en Enfer

**Résumé**:

_Roxas vivait plus ou moins tranquillement dans le petit village de Enna, en Sicile, en compagnie d'une mère alcoolique et d'un demi-frère « déesse » à plein temps. Vint un jour où un étranger aux yeux de chat et au sourire de prédateur l'attire dans un véritable Enfer. « Ça te dirait de venir manger des glaces chez moi? » qu'il disait. C'est son père qui allait être content._

**Pairing**: AkuRoku (Du shonen-ai sans même une seule confession ou un seul baiser. Très léger, en somme. ( : ).

Un grand merci à ceux qui prendront la peine de venir lire cette fanfiction !


	3. There's Something Really Wrong With You

**Note de l'auteur**:

Je sais. Je suis en retard. Désolée. Comme toujours. Enfin, j'ai des excuses, comme d'habitude, entre ma santé, mes études, et ma vie de famille (Ma sœur a foutu le feu au premier étage de la maison familiale et un de mes chats est mort, entre autres.).

Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas faire de promesse que je ne serais peut-être pas capable de tenir: Je vais poster les chapitres à mon rythme, quand j'aurai le temps et que j'aurai un peu moins de problèmes administratifs à gérer que d'habitude, et puis c'est tout. :C

Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma plume, je vais en profiter pour corriger de façon extensive les deux derniers chapitres de Pour manger des glaces en Enfer, qui sont en train de mijoter sur mon disque dur, alors avec un peu de chance, peut-être que cette fanfic-là sera finie avant mars! xD

Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire, au final:

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_There's Something Really Wrong With You_

_Roxas Teave_

_

* * *

_

Cet après-midi-là fut long. Roxas se contentait de tendre les outils au cheminot, essuyant de temps à autre les coulées d'essence et d'huile de moteur laissées sur son chemin. C'était une tâche mécanique qui ne lui demandait que de peu de concentration, et il se trouva de nombreuses fois à jeter des coups d'œil anxieux au plus vieil homme, ses mains tordant nerveusement la sacoche en toile sur sa hanche. Le cheminot en question, égal à lui-même, se contenta de hausser un sourcil perplexe, peu habitué à une attitude si nerveuse de la part de son subordonné favori. Si les autres travailleurs remarquèrent leur petit manège, ils n'en soufflèrent mot, vaquant à leurs occupations avec tout leur enthousiasme habituel.

Le son des cloches de quatre heures fit sursauter violemment l'adolescent blond, lui faisant lâcher un fer à souder qui alla frapper les rails avec grand fracas. Cid se tapa le front d'une main, mi-amusé mi-embarrassé par le comportement de son apprenti du jour.

« Bon, p'tit, ç'va aller comm'ça. T'peux rentrer valider t'journée, pas grand-chose à fout' 'jourd'hui, d'toute façon… » Soupira-t-il, les dents serrées autour d'une cigarette à moitié consumée.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé.

« Cid, tu as encore deux roues à huiler et un wagon entier à ressouder. » Fit-il remarquer, sceptique, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse en une pose défiante.

« J'sais c'que j'dis, gamin ! File, morveux, avant qu'j'te lanc'en pâture à Tifa pour ins'bordination !

- Bon ! (Roxas ravala un soupir agacé) Ça va, j'ai compris, je vais pointer.

- C'bien, file maint'nant, avant qu'j'te donne un message bi'n joyeux pour nos amis d'la mairie! »

Et ce fut avec un dernier roulement d'yeux que Roxas se débarrassa de la grosse sacoche d'outils, récupérant ses affaires au guichet central avant de diriger ses pas vers la mairie, essuyant distraitement ses mains sales sur un vieux mouchoir rendu gris par le temps.

Encore un bon point à accorder aux journées de travail avec Cid: le bâtiment administratif se trouvait juste derrière la gare (Tandis que les champs étaient sur la côte ouest, ce qui le forçait à retraverser tout le village), il lui suffisait donc de contourner le pâté de maisons sur une cinquantaine de mètres, de prendre cinq minutes pour pointer à la mairie, et il avait quartier libre. Le travail en lui-même était déjà bien plaisant, Cid étant l'une des seules personnes à le considérer comme 'Roxas' et non comme 'le frère de Sora'. Le fait que la meilleure boulangerie du village se trouva juste au coin de la rue ne rendait ces journées que plus douces encore. Et Roxas comptait bien améliorer cette -très- mauvaise journée à grand renfort de sucre et de crème.

Un petit carillon sonna son arrivée, et l'odeur de pâtisseries fraîches vint lui caresser agréablement les narines. Un petit sourire trouva le chemin de ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue des vitrines bien remplies.

S'il y avait bien une seule chose qu'il partageait avec son frère (En dehors de son apparence physique et de son sang), c'était bien son amour pour la nourriture. Enfin pour être plus précis, il s'agissait plutôt de l'amour des _pâtisseries, _dans le cas de Roxas. Ayant grandi orphelins, ils avaient très vite été obligés d'apprendre à subvenir à leurs besoins seuls. Ils s'étaient donc inscrits à quelques cours de cuisines subventionnés par la mairie auprès des marmitons de l'école. Bien entendu, Sora s'était révélé incapable sortir un bol sans briser une pile d'assiettes, incapable de mélanger trois ingrédients sans en mettre la moitié par terre, et incapable de surveiller patiemment la cuisson d'un plat sans faire brûler la casserole ou la poêle. Roxas le trouvait en train d'enfourn er un gâteau une seconde, et la seconde d'après, de fanfaronner à la fenêtre auprès de ses amis. Sora ne s'en souciait pourtant pas, haussant simplement les épaules face à tous ses échecs pour finir par se tourner vers son frère avec un grand sourire ravi:

« Bah ! Ça veut juste dire que c'est toi qui t'occupe du repas ce soir ! »

… Roxas aurait pu jurer qu'il le faisait exprès, afin d'avoir une corvée de moins (Pas qu'il n'en ai eu beaucoup à l'origine : le ménage et lui faisaient quatre, et il avait été banni à tout jamais du placard à produits ménagers)… Mais il devait se faire des idées, Sora n'était pas assez intelligent pour ça… En théorie.

En bref, au vu des pitoyables performances de son ainé, Roxas se retrouvait souvent aux fourneaux, et gourmand comme ils l'étaient, le garçon blond passait plus de temps à préparer des tartes et des gâteaux que des gratins d'épinards. Encore une chose qui avait changé, avec le départ de l'adolescent brun. N'ayant plus personne pour goûter ses préparations, et ayant toujours le cœur serré de devoir jeter les restes de gâteaux qu'il n'avait pas pu finir par lui-même, faute d'appétit, les gourmandises avaient donc été bannies provisoirement.

Cependant, tout dépressif qu'il était, aussi motivé qu'un chat obèse face à la perspective dune chasse à la souris, il avait tout de même grand besoin de sa ration journalière de friandises. Aussi s'était-il laissé tenter par les petites boulangeries artisanales de Dawnside qui, si elles n'étaient pas réputées pour leurs petits prix, proposaient des produits de qualité.

« Au Fournil de l'Inventeur » était sa boutique préférée, petite, sobre et modeste. Un comptoir de bois brut, poli avec soin, était décoré avec goût de petites guirlandes de papier coloré. Une petite boîte en verre soufflé, remplie d'un maigre fond de pièces de bronze, clamait en lettres dorées 'Pour nos orphelins : Donnez à la mairie'. Les murs étaient couverts d'un crépi beige, bruni légèrement par le temps et la chaleur qui se dégageait des grands fourneaux de l'arrière-boutique. Au plafond, on pouvait apercevoir des poutres en pin, longues et noueuses, et accrochées à elles, de longues cordes entremêlées en des nœuds complexes.

Roxas s'arracha à sa contemplation pour adresser un bref salut à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

« Bonjour, Roxas ! Tu passes bien tôt aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour, Belle. Cid m'a ordonné d'aller pointer… Apparemment, je le gênais… »

La petite moue de l'adolescent arracha un éclat de rire à la femme brune, qui s'essuya les mains sur son petit tablier blanc après avoir arrangée une étiquette de prix qui était précédemment tombée. Roxas reporta son regard sur le large éventail de gourmandises qui graciait ses yeux.

« Hum… Je vais prendre… Peut-être le bava-Non. Le flan pâtiss-… ? Mm… Mais les macarons m'ont l'air vraiment délicieux aujourd'hui… » Un air penaud vint s'installer sur son visage tandis que la jeune femme nettoyait patiemment le comptoir, habituée à l'hésitation perpétuelle de son client régulier.

« Beeelle ! » cria une voix chevrotante depuis l'arrière boutique. « Si c'est Roxas, je viens de finir une fournée de tartelettes !

- Papa ! N'en fais pas trop, c'est une journée tranquille ! » Répondit la jeune femme, l'air désapprobateur. « Je ne veux pas avoir à jeter une poubelle entière de non-vendus, cette fois-ci, tu m'entends ? »

Le vieil homme bougonna une réponse incompréhensible, et Belle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Bien qu'il se soit assagit au cours du temps, son père avait toujours gardé une certaine exubérance dans son travail. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait rêvé d'être inventeur, mais le domaine de la science était rude, et ses inventions finissaient toutes par être disparaitre ou par exploser mystérieusement. Il s'était donc tourné vers la boulangerie et la pâtisserie, mais encore une fois, là où son talent était grand, ses produits se trouvaient trop extravagants pour donner envie à ses clients. Ses pâtisseries, à présent, si elles étaient pleines de couleurs et originales, se trouvaient bien plus ordinaires qu'à ses débuts, et il avait enfin réussi à s'attirer une clientèle fidèle.

« Ah… combien de tartelettes est-ce que vous avez préparé ? » demanda Roxas, les yeux brillants d'envie.

Belle porta une main à sa bouche, cachant un sourire amusé.

« J'en ai quatre de bien belles ! » répondit l'inventeur sans bouger de sa pièce. « Et ce sont des tartelettes aux framboises ! » ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, sur un ton conspirateur.

La bouche ouverte en un 'Oh' silencieux, Roxas tourna un regard brûlant vers la jeune femme.

« Quatre tartelettes aux framboises, ça fera donc 260 munnies. » Fit-elle, l'air connaisseur, bien au courant du pêché mignon de son client préféré. Pas que ça ne soit un secret d'état, non plus, et celui qui ne connaissait l'amour que Roxas portait aux fruits rouges devait bien être sourd, aveugle et idiot.

Le garçon tendit une poignée de pièces de bronze à Belle qui les recueillit soigneusement. Un vieil homme à la moustache blanche mal taillée et au front couvert de suie ouvrit sans douceur la porte battante, une jolie boîte blanche de carton fin, ornée d'un petit ruban vert, calée sous le bras. Il la tendit avec un grand sourire édenté à Roxas, qui s'en empara précautionneusement, comme on soulèverait un nouveau-né.

« Passe le bonjour à la petite Olette et ses copains Harper et Rence de ma part ! » Lui lança-t-il avec un petit salut de la main que Roxas lui rendit de bon cœur.

Lorsque la porte de verre se referma derrière lui, accompagnée par le bruit du carillon, Roxas pu entendre Belle rabrouer de nouveau son père, gentiment.

« Hayner et Pence, Papa. Ils passent souvent par ici, tu pourrais essayer de retenir leurs noms, voyons ! »

Roxas réprima un petit sourire amusé, se souvenant avec tendresse d'un temps où lui aussi avait une personne à rabrouer gentiment.

* * *

Le huit août, toutes les années paires, les îles de l'archipel organisaient le Festival du Feu en l'honneur de l'Esprit Originel du feu, Ignus. Quelques siècles auparavant, le Festival consistait principalement en un sacrifice rituel qui assurait aux villages la protection de l'Esprit, mais cette tradition barbare avait vite disparut lorsque les communes avaient trouvé de nouveaux moyens de se protéger des monstres, et le Festival était devenu une simple fête destinée à distraire les villageois de leurs petits soucis quotidiens tout en apaisant l'Esprit offensé.

La légende disait que les jeunes gens sacrifiés étaient tous de constitution pâle et fragile, leurs âges variant de douze à vingt ans. Les prêtres chargés de l'entretien de l'autel étaient ceux qui venaient sélectionner le sacrifié, suivant la parole sacrée et les envies de l'Esprit. Les rumeurs étaient nombreuses quant au sort des malheureux : Étaient-ils dévorés ? Réduits en esclavage ? Ou encore faits concubins ? Nombreuses étaient les spéculations mais, au final, personne ne connaissait réellement la réponse, car les souhaits de l'Esprit étaient tout aussi obscurs que l'était son apparence physique. Les livres d'histoire ne contaient, après tout, que des récits de ses exploits magiques, et les seuls images que l'on pouvait voir dans les ouvrages consacrés à la créature étaient les représentations que s'en faisaient les hommes au cours du temps, se basant sur des témoignages peu clairs et une quelconque science obscure.

Roxas s'était souvent demandé, étant enfant, si la créature avait apparence humaine ou animale. Il avait convenu avec son frère qu'Ignus devait sans aucun doute être un lion rouge géant qui voulait simplement des compagnons de jeu afin de passer son ennui. Ils s'étaient même inventé, tous les deux, de nombreuses aventures où ils libéraient enfin le pauvre Esprit emprisonné qui décidait de rester avec eu en tant qu'animal de compagnie, animant leur maison vide. Des rêves d'enfants, tout simplement, qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le cœur de railler, à la manière de la plupart de ses vieilles lubies d'enfance.

Le Festival en l'honneur de la bête, étant la seule fête d'importance de l'année, était généralement animé par l'école, qui faisait construire par les enfants des stands de jeux variés, dont les bénéfices revenaient à la mairie et servait à alimenter le système de protection de la ville. Un grand feu de joie était allumé sur la place de la Gare, qui était la plus grande du village, et des gens étaient sélectionnés parmi la foule afin danser l'ancien rituel autour du foyer géant, et faire ainsi perdurer les danses traditionnelles qui restaient, malgré leur but premier peu louable, une part de leur culture.

Cette année-là, se souvenait Roxas, il avait été assigné par son institutrice à la préparation du bûcher. Quelques uns des gars de la gare, deux ou trois sportifs de son école, et Raijin (Un des larbins du chef du comité de discipline, bâtit comme une armoire à glace), avaient également été sélectionnés, ce qui avait rendu sa participation quasi-négligeable, et le laissait à se rouler les pouces, désappointé, en observant les montagnes de muscles s'activer.

Les gens avaient été particulièrement excités par la perspective d'une fête cette année-là, ayant eu à subir un raz-de-marée qui avait rendu impossible la pêche pendant un certain temps. Une distraction telle que celle-ci leur paraissait plus que bienvenue, et ils en avaient redoublé d'efforts afin de tout préparer à temps, se servant de messagers afin de synchroniser les activités de part et d'autre du village.

C'était lors de ce dernier festival que Roxas s'était rendu compte que Hayner disparaissait toujours une semaine avant la date du festival, le temps d'une soirée, et ce, même les années où la fête n'avait pas lieu. Une enquête plus approfondie lui révéla bien vite que son meilleur ami consacrait toujours ce jour-ci à nul autre que Seifer Almasy, passant au moins une heure au skate parc à s'échanger coups sur coups dans des matchs de struggle endiablés.

Roxas se souvenait d'un temps où Hayner et Seifer étaient amis, leurs parents entretenant des relations amicales de longue date. A cette époque-là, il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de son frère et de ses deux meilleurs amis, Kairi et Riku, et ne connaissait donc pas encore les deux blonds, mais il soupçonnait fortement le début de son amitié avec Hayner de l'avoir éloigné de Seifer, et que ce dernier ne lui ai jamais pardonné d'avoir été remplacé. Ceci expliquait sans doute pourquoi Seifer passait le plus clair de son temps à martyriser Roxas et ses amis. La jalousie était décidément un bien vilain défaut, songea-t-il, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

Roxas fut brusquement éjecté de son flot de pensées lorsqu'un groupe de vieilles femmes en pleine promenade se mirent à chuchoter bruyamment sur son passage, lui lançant des regards méfiants tout en resserrant leur prise sur leurs paniers remplis de fruits -comme s'il était prompt à se jeter sur elles pour les leur arracher des mains, vraiment...

Avec un petit soupir fatigué, il redressa le sac jeté par dessus son épaule, calant la boîte de pâtisseries fraichement achetées contre sa hanche. La tête bien droite et le pas assuré, il continua son chemin en ignorant royalement les chuchotements -plus ou moins discrets- des commères, qui l'évitèrent ostensiblement sans lui adresser un mot.

Il se concentra autant que faire se pouvait sur le bruit de ses pas, qui résonnaient bruyamment sur le sol pavé et poussiéreux de la rue presque vide. La plupart des villageois étaient soit à la mairie, soit à la gare, à cette heure-ci, la plupart des enfants ne terminant leurs travaux d'intérêt général qu'à partir de 17h30. La position du soleil lui indiquait bien qu'il lui restait encore approximativement une heure avant que ses amis ne soient libérés, il avait donc largement le temps de passer à la mairie et de rentrer chez lui.

Roxas tourna au coin de la rue sans un regard pour les autres rares passants, ses pensées maintenant concentrées sur les tâches qu'il devait accomplir avant que ne sonnent dix-huit heures. Il entendit vaguement le rire tonitruant d'adolescents sur sa droite, mais n'en fit pas cas, ne réalisant pas qu'il en était la cible.

« Hé! Neuneu-Man! » l'interpella une voix qui n'était que trop familière.

Roxas cligna des yeux, se stoppant brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était effectivement à lui qu'on s'adressait. L'air renfrogné, il se tourna vers l'adolescent bruyant, ses deux bras venant maintenir la boite de pâtisseries contre son abdomen.

« Seifer... » marmonna-t-il, clairement _ravi_ de l'apparition du plus vieux garçon.

L'adolescent en question était bel et bien Seifer Almasy, tête du Comité de Discipline de Dawnside et objet de ses pensées du jour.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond délavé, en permanence recouverts d'un bonnet noir qui les lui plaquait contre le crâne encore plus efficacement que le tube de gel qu'il vidait chaque matin afin de les maitriser. Une large cicatrice lui barrait le visage de part en part, marquant un nez qui avait certainement dû, un jour, être droit et sans défaut. Ses yeux, petits et perçants, était d'un bleu aussi pâle et froid que de la glace, animé d'une lueur d'intelligence acerbe. Il était musclé et plutôt grand, comme le dévoilait son long manteau sans manches et son t-shirt coupé court, qui laissait voir un ventre plat et des abdominaux impeccables. Il était somme toute plutôt beau garçon, concéda Roxas, si l'on ignorait son caractère exécrable. Certainement le pire que le jeune Teave ait jamais eu à supporter.

Arrogant, orgueilleux et belliqueux, il agaçait bon nombre de ses pairs qui n'osaient pourtant pas se dresser contre lui, certainement par peur de représailles - il avait quitté l'école deux ans auparavant avec des notes exemplaires et ses talents de combattant étaient parmi les meilleurs de l'île. Il avait acquis sa position de chef du comité de discipline (Qui n'était après tout pas un titre imaginé pour se donner un genre) à force de persuasion, son sens de la justice rivalisant au final avec celui de Tifa Lockart -qui était pourtant bien connue pour ses punitions terribles. Bien évidemment, les seules personnes qui subissaient des brimades injustifiées de sa part étaient Hayner et Roxas (Olette et Pence n'étaient pas non plus très apprécié de sa bande, mais à moindre degré en comparaison), mais notre blond n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir réellement pour ça, après avoir assisté à ses petites réunions annuelles avec Hayner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupira Roxas en fermant les yeux, massant ses tempes d'un air las.

« A ton avis, abruti? » répliqua la brute, l'air dédaigneux. « Où est la tafiole à qui tu sers de larbin? »

Roxas haussa un sourcil, pas intimidé pour deux sous.

« Hayner? Pas vu depuis ce matin. » répondit-il avant de reprendre sa marche, ignorant les comparses de Seifer qui trainaient quelques mètres plus loin, le regardant du coin de l'œil en se chuchotant des mots incompréhensibles mais clairement peu flatteurs.

Le grand blond, loin d'être découragé, emboita le pas à son souffre-douleur préféré.

« Dis-lui que je l'attends au skate parc à 18h. » Il s'arrêta net et empoigna l'épaule de Roxas, le forçant à se retourner. « Et dis-lui qu'il a pas intérêt à être en retard. Ou sinon... »

Il laissa ses mots en suspend, l'air menaçant, observa un instant le regard vide de son interlocuteur avant de secouer la tête d'un air exaspéré, comme si ayant affaire à un attardé mental, avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre sa bande. Roxas roula des yeux, agacé, avant de reprendre sa marche, raffermissant sa prise sur sa boite de tartelettes, se sentant de plus en plus comme une petite vieille ayant peur de se faire racketter... Ce qui ne fit que l'irriter plus encore. Journée de merde.

Bien malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à une dizaine de mètres seulement de la mairie qu'il fut de nouveau sortit interrompu.

« Roxas?

- _**Quoi**_** encore**? » s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré au possible, faisant brusquement volte-face tout en foudroyant du regard son dernier empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Kairi le fixa d'un air légèrement apeuré, ses yeux azur grands ouverts par la surprise et ses mains recroquevillées contre sa poitrine en un mouvement défensif.

« Euh, » hésita-t-elle en clignant des yeux, mal-à-l'aise « Bonjour? »

Comme si giflé, Roxas eut un mouvement de recul, toute trace de colère disparue de son esprit.

« K-Kairi. » balbutia-t-il, pris de court. « Je... t'avais prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. » se justifia-t-il faiblement, soudainement nerveux.

La jeune fille rousse avait autrefois été la meilleure ami de Sora, toujours à ses côtés en compagnie de Riku. Roxas avait donc passé la plupart de son enfance en sa compagnie, supportant ses lubies de « sœur aînée » sans broncher, heureux d'être celui dont on s'occuper, pour une fois. Ces dernières années n'avaient pas été très tendres avec la jeune fille, cependant. Elle avait déjà grandement souffert du départ impromptu de son frère, qui avait refusé que ses amis ne le suive, craignant de ne pouvoir assurer leur sécurité. Le fait que Riku soit parti à sa suite sans lui demander de l'accompagner l'avait rendue amère et triste.

Il prit un moment pour la jauger d'un œil critique: des cheveux ternes, une peau pâle, de petits cernes noirs et lesté d'une petite dizaine de kilos, elle ne semblait pas avoir repris courage depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, presque six mois auparavant.

Kairi lui accorda un petit sourire fatigué, et il ne s'en sentit que plus mal-à-l'aise: il n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui rendre visite chez elle, afin de prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, » lui fit-elle remarquer en nouant lâchement ses mains sur son ventre. « Je commençais à me demander si tu allais bien. »

Roxas eut la bonté de rougir, honteux.

« J'ai été très occupé, ces derniers temps... » marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux portes vitrées de la mairie.

La jeune fille rousse l'observa silencieusement quelques secondes durant, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond du regard.

« J'aurais peut-être dû m'inquiéter plus tôt, » constata-t-elle, ses sourcils froncés en une expression soucieuse. « Tu m'as l'air épuisé, Roxas. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu avec de si grands cernes. »

Le garçon blond se renfrogna quelque peu. Il avait peut-être de la peine pour Kairi, avec qui il se sentait des affinités, ayant été abandonné depuis si longtemps par son frère, mais ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait particulièrement envie de lui faire part de ses problèmes de sommeil et de ses mauvais pressentiments. Elle était de la trempe de Tifa, après tout, idolâtrant Sora au point où même dans son malheur, elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il ait pu faire une erreur.

« J'ai juste un peu de mal à dormi à cause de la chaleur. » répondit finalement Roxas, le visage fermé. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser, à présent. Je dois aller pointer avant de rentrer chez moi. »

Kairi ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot, reprenant sa marche d'un pas bien plus rapide. Il sentit le regard triste de la jeune fille fixer le derrière de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il passe les lourdes portes de l'Hôtel de ville, mais même la culpabilité qui lui dévorait les entrailles n'était pas assez forte face à sa colère, et il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

« -pas vrai, Roxas ?

- Hein ? »

Les yeux dans le vague, l'adolescent redressa la tête, ayant une fois de plus laissé ses pensées s'attarder sur ses mésaventures de la journée. La station de bifurcation avait été suffisante pour lui gâcher la journée, mais Seifer et Kairi n'avaient pas été en reste, démolissant son humeur et son moral à coup de rictus moqueurs et de regards désapprobateurs.

Olette soupira, comme si devinant la nature de son manque de concentration.

« J'ai dit : » Reprit Hayner avec un roulement d'yeux « C'était comment aujourd'hui, avec Cid ? Les gars de la mairie disaient que vous étiez allés réparer la station de bifurcation de la navette de la Cité du Crépuscule ? »

L'air indifférent, Roxas haussa les épaules.

« Rien d'intéressant. Le générateur était mort, alors Cid n'a pas pu faire grand chose. La mairie va devoir le remplacer entièrement. »

La dernière phrase lui tira un petit sourire, imaginant très nettement l'air constipé du maire lorsqu'il verrait la somme à débourser pour les réparations. Ses amis lui sourirent en retour, ravis de le retrouver de bonne humeur. Quelques peu soulagés, ils commencèrent à raconter chacun à leur tour leur propre journée de travail. Hayner et Olette avaient tous les deux passée leur journée dans la mairie, en compagnie de la secrétaire du maire et des savants de la Cité du Crépuscule, respectivement. Le garçon blond avait donc passé son temps à écouter la secrétaire colporter les ragots en triant trois dossiers poussiéreux, tandis que Olette s'était contenté de servir le café et de tenir le crachoir aux scientifiques overbookés. Pence s'était retrouvé, pour sa part, en compagnie des messagers de Dawnside, et avait été forcé de retenir près d'une quarantaine de messages à délivrer en trois heures. Malgré la difficulté de la chose, le garçon brun avait bien apprécié le contact quasi-permanent avec les villageois, et envisageait même à présent de devenir un messager à la fin de ses études.

Si perdus dans leur conversation enjouée, ils ne remarquèrent l'heure tardive que dix minutes avant le couvre-feu, imposé depuis des décennies afin de maintenir l'ordre et d'éviter de croiser un des monstres dans une rue sombre (Bien que cette raison-là ne fut plus valable à partir de l'instant où Sora les avaient débarassé de la menace). Olette, paniquée, poussa vivement ses deux amis en direction de la sortie, promettant à Roxas une visite pour le lendemain et un panier de biscuits secs en remerciement des (précieuses) tartelettes qu'il leur avait offert.

Avec un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, Roxas observa ses amis s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne tournent au coin de la rue, et ferma finalement la porte de sa maison avec délicatesse.

Le front appuyé contre sa porte d'entrée, le garçon blond soupira profondément, épuisé. Il écouta presque religieusement le silence dans lequel baignait sa maison. Seul le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge murale lui parvenait depuis la cuisine, et il se trouva vaguement réconforté par le bruit familier.

A présent seul, il ne trouva plus aucun intérêt à conserver un masque d'insouciance, et bien vite, son visage s'assombrit. Il balaya du regard la triste scène que présentait son salon vide, et un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, ses épaules abaissées en une pose abattue. Il fit son chemin vers la cuisine, où trônaient toujours les restes du gâteau qu'il avait servi à ses amis, et il eu un petit pincement au cœur.

Il leur avait mentit pour la première fois. Avec un naturel qui aurait certainement dû l'horrifier. Il ne se trouvait cependant pas le moins du monde contrarié par le mensonge édulcoré qu'il leur avait servi, même s'il était sûr qu'ils se trouveraient horriblement blessés, venaient-ils à apprendre qu'il leur avait consciemment caché la vérité. Une promesse était une promesse, et il avait juré de garder le silence sur cette affaire, après tout. Ce qui le faisait soupirer était plus l'idée que s'il avait raison, la vie de ses amis serait mise en grave danger. Et ne rien leur dire pouvait certainement faire d'eux des cibles faciles...

Non. Nul besoin de faire paniquer ses amis. Cid avait raison, ce n'étaient que des soupçons pour le moment infondés.

_« Petit. »_

_Roxas s'était stoppé net au ton de son compagnon de route, quelques graviers roulant sous ses vieilles baskets noires. Il se rattrapa à la manche du plus vieil homme qui le stabilisa d'une poigne ferme._

_« A propos du générateur… » Cid émit un soupir résigné avant de poursuivre. « Je sais bien qu'on __dirait que c'est une de ces… _choses_… qui l'a bousillé… Mais ne saute pas aux conclusions… Pas besoin de mettre la panique, ok ? Je vais aller en parler au maire, histoire de garder un œil ouvert, __mais bon… je vais devoir te faire promettre de garder ça pour toi, tu comprends ? »_

_Hors de question d'en parler à ses amis, alors -pas que Roxas ai particulièrement eu envie de faire part de ses paranoïas à Pence, Hayner et Olette, mais l'idée en elle-même lui paraissait si loin de l'image de garçon honnête dans laquelle il aimait se complaire…_

_L'air sombre, Roxas avait continué son chemin après un bref hochement de tête, le cheminot satisfait le suivant de près._

Le silence était total. Pas un bruit ne lui parvenait du dehors, le couvre-feu empêchant les villageois de circuler après huit heures trente.

Assis à la table de sa cuisine, les yeux fixés sur une assiette de spaghettis aux herbes, Roxas jouait avec sa fourchette, enroulant quelques pâtes autour des dents du couvert avant de le redéposer délicatement sur le bord du plat.

Avec un soupir défait, l'adolescent leva le regard au plafond, s'appuyant lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_Plic-Plic-Plic. _

La vaisselle faite et son repas du soir soigneusement remballé et rangé dans son antique réfrigérateur -l'une des seules machines que comptait sa maison-, Roxas referma le robinet de l'évier, les nerfs mis à vif par le simple bruit de l'eau qui gouttait.

Sa maison était petite, les deux frères ne pouvant se permettre bien mieux. Deux chambres, une salle de bain incluant également des toilettes, un salon séparé d'une cuisine par un simple comptoir de bois, un petit placard rempli de produits ménagers, et un sous-sol leur servant de réserve. Mais malgré toutes les fois où Sora et lui s'étaient plaints du manque de place, ils étaient tous les deux énormément attachés à la vieille bâtisse. Elle leur faisait en quelque sorte office de gardienne, maigre substitut de parent. C'était bien pour cela que le héros de la Keyblade lui avait fait jurer de garder la maison en état, avant de partir pour de grandes aventures. C'était leur maison. Le strict minimum ne les embêterait jamais réellement tant que leur amour pour leur village natal serait fort.

Et pourtant, si Roxas devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien s'avouer que le strict minimum lui semblait à présent bien trop pour une seule personne. Les murs semblaient s'allonger et s'éloigner, le toisant à la manière de géants méprisants. Les ombres paraissaient receler d'innommables horreurs prêtes à l'engloutir tout entier au moment où il leur tournerait le dos. C'était une infinité de mauvais pressentiments qui transformait cette maison chaleureuse en un manoir étranger.

Ce soir-là était encore pire que d'habitude: Roxas était si nerveux que le simple petit bruit lui donnait l'impression qu'une bête affamée grattait à sa porte. La vision du générateur éventré, simple morceau de tissu face à de puissantes griffes, continuait à hanter son esprit, et de nombreuses questions sans réponses repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Les monstres étaient-ils réellement revenus ? S'ils étaient vraiment revenus, pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué directement les villageois, qui osaient s'éloigner de plus en plus loin du grillage, au lieu de s'acharner sur un générateur ?

D'après ses souvenirs, aussi lointains qu'ils puissent lui paraître à présent, les monstres n'avaient jamais fait preuve d'une intelligence particulièrement développée, guidés par l'instinct et la soif de sang. Leur seul but avait été à l'époque de récolter le plus de cœurs possibles, arrachant les organes encore frémissants de la poitrine de leurs victimes, leurs griffes acérées luisantes d'hémoglobine.

Était-il possible qu'ils aient su que le générateur leur était nécessaire afin de recevoir de l'énergie en provenance de la Cité du Crépuscule ? Que leur système de sécurité fonctionnait grâce à cette énergie ? Mais comment ? Étaient-ils revenus mieux organisés et plus intelligents qu'avant ? Ou… quelqu'un les contrôlait-il dans l'ombre ?

Roxas poussa un soupir exaspéré, baissant son livre sur les chocobos sur ses genoux en un geste agacé. Assis au pied du lit de son frère, son endroit préféré, les jambes repliées contre son torse, il avait tenté de stopper ces pensées malvenues avec le seul livre de la maison qu'il n'avait pas encore lu –c'était le seul livre que Sora ai jamais accepté de lire, ce qui suffisait à le rendre totalement inintéressant, au vu des hobbies totalement opposés de son ainé-.

La semaine s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve (ou plutôt, un cauchemar) depuis ce jour à la station de bifurcation, et Roxas était éreinté. Entre l'école, les travaux d'intérêt commun obligatoires et ses amis, il avait rarement eu un moment pour penser à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Cid, et ses nuits en payaient le prix fort, seul moment où son esprit pouvait le torturer avec sa paranoïa grandissante.

Depuis que Sora était parti se débarrasser des monstres, Roxas avait certes eu son quota de mauvais rêves et ses moments de grand doute, où les pires scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de prendre les choses en main et ne se gave de calmants et de somnifères. Cependant, ces derniers mois avaient été bien pires que tout ce que Roxas avait jamais eu à endurer, avec son caractère naturellement inquiet et pessimiste. La patience de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds se faisait de plus en plus fine, et il sentait que lorsque ses nerfs céderaient, le retour ferait mal, à la manière d'un élastique qu'on aurait trop tendu.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, Roxas jeta le livre jaune criard sur le lit impeccable de son frère (il ne supportait pas le désordre, et l'absence de son cher frangin lui avait permis de garder la maison propre et rangée jusqu'aux _moindres recoins_).

Il grimaça légèrement lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol refroidi magiquement, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, la faisant claquer légèrement contre le mur opposé.

Il fouilla rapidement le cabinet en bois où il conservait les médicaments, évitant le regard de son reflet. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, ayant eu à l'utiliser plusieurs fois cette année avec tous ces pressentiments étranges qui lui rongeaient le ventre et l'empêchait de dormir. La boîte de somnifères était presque vide, et Roxas haussa un sourcil surpris. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir utilisé autant de médicaments, pourtant…

Haussant les épaules, trop épuisé pour laisser la peur d'une intoxication l'arrêter, il avala rapidement deux cachets, qu'il fit passer à grandes gorgées d'eau. Le bruit du gobelet reposé sur le bord du lavabo résonna bruyamment dans la pièce et il soupire, levant le regard vers le miroir. Face à lui, un adolescent aux cheveux emmêlés et aux yeux réduits par la fatigue lui lança un regard de reproche. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond étaient striés de veines rouges, ressortant vivement sur sa peau trop pâle.

Roxas passa de nouveau une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ternes, écartant les mèches qui assombrissaient son regard, accentuant les grands cernes noirs qui persistaient sous ses yeux.

La climatisation était-elle bloquée ? Songea-t-il. Il faisait vraiment froid dans cette maison.

Trop groggy pour aller vérifier, et sentant les effets des médicaments pointer le bout de leur nez, il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers sa chambre, se glissant sous ses draps avec un soupir de soulagement.

Allongé dans le noir, sur le dos, il força ses muscles à se décontracter, un par un, grimaçant lorsqu'un éclair de douleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les jours en semaine étaient rudes pour les jeunes gens de Dawnside, l'été apportant la promesse de longues après-midi aux champs, le dos courbé et les bras remplis de paniers plus lourds les uns que les autres. Sans compter que le Festival du Feu était le lendemain-même, et qu'ils avaient dû passer leur journée à installer des stands. Chaque soir, Roxas avait appris à détendre son corps, ne souhaitant pas ajouter la tension d'un mauvais sommeil à ses courbatures habituelles, après un mauvais épisode lors du festival d'il y avait deux ans, implicant une caisse de pommes et un muscle dorsal froissé.

L'esprit engourdi par sa médication et les paupières lourdes, l'adolescent fixa les vieilles étoiles fluorescentes collées à son plafond. Sora l'avait aidé à les placer là lors de sa période 'astronomie', huit ans auparavant, et ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine ne les retirer une fois la courte lubie dépassée, tout comme pour le papier peint à motif de lunes et la lampe en forme d'étoile jaune. Il était maintenant assez vieux pour les retirer seul mais s'y refusait, assez étrangement, leur présence le rassurant légèrement. En un sens, c'était presque comme s'il remontait le temps, jusqu'à cette époque où son frère se glissait dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit, effrayé par le noir. Il lui chuchotait alors des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, à moitié endormi, et ils retournaient tous deux à de plus beaux rêves, accrochés l'un à l'autre à la manière de noyés à leur planche de salut.

_« Sora… Reviens vite… » _

Et ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que Roxas se laissa entrainer par Morphée dans un sommeil plus que mérité, des étoiles derrière les paupières et un sourire insouciant sur les lèvres. La sensation fantôme d'un corps chaud serré contre son flanc le suivit jusque dans ses rêves, cette nuit-là.

_

* * *

_

_A suivre._

_

* * *

_

**Note de fin**:

Allez, le chapitre 3 est déjà tout fini, tout corrigé. Avec un peu de chance, je le posterai peut-être d'ici deux-trois semaines, qui sait!

Une petite review pour la route?


	4. A Scream in the Dark

**Warnings**: Un peu de violence.

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts, univers comme personnages, ne m'appartient nullement. Je ne tire donc aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur**:

Chapitre en retard parce que j'essaye de faire traîner les choses. Le chapitre 4 a du mal à se laisser écrire parce que je suis bloquée sur la correction de l'avant dernier chapitre de Pour manger des glaces en Enfer. Qui est bien partie, d'ailleurs, pour ceux qui sont intéressés.

Enfin, voici un chapitre fort en action, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_A Scream In The Dark_

_Les Ombres

* * *

_

« Roxas ! »

_BAM ! BAM ! BAM !_

Cette nuit-là, les hurlements poussés par les villageois furent tels que malgré les somnifères et la fatigue, Roxas fut réveillé en sursaut. Il lui fallut un certain temps afin de comprendre que les cris n'étaient pas des réminescences de cauchemars induits par les cachets, ni les cris enjoués de son frère alors qu'il rentrait finalement de sa quête interminable, mais provenaient bel et bien de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un tapait frénétiquement sur sa porte d'entrée, désespéré.

« Roxas ! Réveille-toi gamin ! **Roxas** **!** » Hurla une voix bourrue depuis l'entrée.

_BAM ! BAM ! BAM !_

L'adolescent sursauta, secouant la tête vivement afin d'en chasser les résidus d'une brume de fatigue. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il se frotta doucement ses bras couvert d'une chair de poule persistante, se jurant intérieurement de couper la climatisation.

« Cid ? » lança-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Toujours affublé de son modeste pyjama -un short et un t-shirt blanc à manches bleues en étoiles- il sauta hors de son lit. Il enfila prestement ses baskets noires et rouges sans même prendre le temps de sortir des chaussettes, et fila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, anxieux. Il l'ouvrit si brusquement qu'elle rebondit contre le mur de l'entrée, lui cognant légèrement l'épaule au passage et lui arrachant un petit grognement de douleur.

Face à lui se trouvait un Cid Highwind trempé de sueur, un petit filet de sang coulant le long de son front et maculant le col de son t-shirt miteux. Il était à bout de souffle, des cernes épaisses et sombres trahissant son épuisement, et seule sa lance imposante –qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis la disparition des monstres, se souvenait Roxas- le gardait encore debout. Une large et sanglante blessure lui barrait le flanc, sa veste de cuir en lambeaux recouvrant à peine la plaie béante, qui laissait voir l'esquisse d'un muscle à vif. Roxas ne l'avait encore jamais vu en si mauvais état.

« Gamin, les monstres sont passés à l'attaque ! » Haleta le cheminot en poussant l'adolescent dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière eux. « La mairie est totalement dévastée: mes gars repoussent les bestioles, mais elles sont trop nombreuses ! Les ingénieurs essayent de réparer le système de sécurité, et on a besoin du plus de renforts possible pour les garder en état jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à le remettre sur pied. Montre-moi le stock de secours. »

Roxas, quelque peu choqué, se contenta de hocher la tête silencieusement, faisant signe d'une main hésitante à l'homme blond de le suivre.

La maison des frères Teave disposait d'un grand sous-sol, compensant dans un sens la taille réduite de la maison en elle-même. Aussi s'étaient-ils proposés, quelques années auparavant, de constituer une réserve de munitions pour les cas d'extrême urgence. La plupart des villageois avaient été réticents face à l'idée de confier des armes potentiellement dangereuses à de si jeunes enfants, mais au final, de nombreux adultes s'étaient laissés convaincre. Ils avaient réussi au final à constituer une provision assez impressionnante qui s'était révélée particulièrement utile au fil des ans, lors de l'âge d'or des ombres.

Roxas évitait à présent soigneusement d'y descendre, ne souhaitant pas faire ressurgir des souvenirs écœurants emplis d'yeux noirs et de voix désincarnées. Seule sa paranoïa grandissante l'avait empêché de se débarrasser du stock, à la manière de ses voisins, qui s'étaient vite empressés de vendre aux voyageurs le reste de leurs stock d'armes.

Tâtonnant un des murs menant à l'escalier, à la recherche de l'interrupteur, il sentait son invité inattendu s'agiter derrière lui, s'appuyant plus lourdement encore sur sa hallebarde, vacillant légèrement. Une odeur rance de sang, de sueur et de peur retourna l'estomac du garçon blond, et il redirigea prestement toute son attention sur la pièce qu'il venait d'éclairer, le front plissé par l'angoisse. Il descendit l'escalier avec une grande prudence, ignorant les grognements impatients de Cid les marches étant vieilles et promptes à s'affaisser sous leur poids combiné, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien d'une cheville tordue, peu importaient quelques secondes perdues!

Une vieille étagère en fer était vissée au mur de béton, croulant sous le poids de vieilles provisions poussièreuses. Des rations de survie s'entassaient dans des cagettes en bois à moitié dévorées par les mites, et une lanterne crasseuse reposait en équilibre au bord de la planche. Une petite montagne de cartons de déménagement était précairement installée à côté des escaliers, à peine illuminée par la lumière blafarde de la vieille ampoule qui se balançait rythmiquement au bout d'un unique fil dénudé, accrochée à un plafond presque entièrement recouvert de moisissures verdâtres. « Munitions », « Lights-Guns », « Soins », indiquaient quelque étiquettes, l'écriture tremblante et enfantine rendant difficilement lisible le reste.

Attrapant un carton rempli de potions, éthers et d'élixirs, Roxas pointa du doigt un vieux coffre de bois noir.

« Sers-toi là dedans, il devrait encore y avoir quelques munitions solaires… » Fit-il à l'attention de Cid en glissant quelques fioles de soin dans les poches de son short.

Alors qu'il déposait le carton dans ses bras sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, prêt à rejoindre Cid pour un ultime récapitulatif des faits actuels, un éclat au coin de son œil captura son attention. Appuyée sur le mur du fond, dissimulée sous une épaisse couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, se trouvait sa vieille demi-blade, lourde et longue épée dont se servaient ceux qui pratiquaient l'art du combat de Dawnside.

Hésitant, il jeta un coup d'œil à son ainé qui fouillait frénétiquement dans le vieux coffre à la recherche d'une arme adaptée. Il s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur ses cuisses, avançant d'un pas incertain vers sa vieille lame. Elle lui serait peut-être utile, se dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules final, tendant la main pour s'emparer de l'épée. Le froid du métal lui tira un frémissement incontrôlable. Elle pesait un certain poids, bien plus lourde que les battes de struggle en bois dont se servaient les enfants de l'île, mais cela n'empêchait nullement Roxas de la manier sans effort apparent, ses bras minces cachant somme toute une force assez respectable, gagnée au fil des ans à force de sueur et de muscles courbaturés. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Sora avait acheté cette même lame, dans un rare éclat de maturité, inquiet quant à la protection de son petit frère tandis que les monstres redoublaient de violence. C'était bien avant que leur sous-sol ne devienne une réserve commune, se souvenait Roxas, et ils avaient alors été vulnérables, vivant seuls. Des proies faciles pour ces ombres qui se faufilaient partout à la manière de rats affamés, peu affectés par les barrières physiques qu'offraient les portes et les murs.

Roxas rapprocha la lame de son visage, observant pensivement les gravures délicatement inscrites sur le métal soigneusement poli. La garde de la demi-blade était simple, striée de longues lignes horizontales qui évitaient qu'elle ne glisse dans la main de son porteur et assuraient une prise ferme. Le fil de la lame était certes bien moins acéré que celui d'une blade entière -qui étaient reconnues comme étant les plus redoutables des armes blanches, mais elle n'en était pas moins redoutable, bien plus efficace que les simples couteaux qu'on distribuait aux autres enfants de l'île en guise de défense. Elle était de la taille du bras de Roxas, en ce point semblable à une épée simple, mais gardait la caractéristique particulière des blades, particulièrement larges et lourdes, qui avaient l'avantage de conférer un pouvoir unique à leur détenteur. Roxas ignorait certes le nom de sa lame et ne pouvait donc libérer le plein pouvoir de celle-ci, mais le marchand qui leur avait vendu, à l'époque, les avait assuré qu'elle était imprégnée du pouvoir de la lumière, la rendant particulièrement efficace auprès des monstres.

D'un geste sûr et précis, le garçon aux cheveux blonds fit tournoyer la lame autour de son poignet, en testant son équilibre. Malgré le manque d'entraînement de ces dernières années, la familiarité de l'arme eut raison de lui, et il s'empara fermement de la vieille épée, attachant solidement le harnais autour de ses hanches maigres avant de la glisser dans son fourreau, décidé.

Repoussant du pied un carton rempli de vieilles boites de conserve rouillées, Roxas rejoint le cheminot penché par dessus le grand coffre d'ébène, entraperçevant les vieilles armes à feu de son frère.

« Petit, on aura pas le temps de tester les guns, cette fois-ci. » Grogna l'homme blond en lui lançant un petit lightgun et une boîte de munitions solaires. « Ces saletés doivent sûrement déjà être dans la maison. »

Il prit la tête de file, se servant copieusement dans le carton de potions au passage, Roxas à sa suite.

Assez étrangement, aucune bête n'avait encore pénétré dans la maison, et le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils, méfiant. Les monstres pouvaient rentrer dans les maisons par les moindres interstices, fondant en une flaque noire qui ramperait au travers de n'importe quelle fissure, traversant sans peine portes, murs et barricades.

Cid, une main plaquée sur son flanc blessé, ouvrit d'un coup de dents une potion aux reflets verts, crachant le bouchon au sol. Avalant la mixture régénératrice en une gorgée, il fit un signe de la main à l'adolescent, lui ordonnant de rester en retrait. Roxas observa avec soulagement la plaie béante se refermer lentement, le sang séché restant la seule preuve de son existence précédente.

Le flacon vide roula au sol sans un second regard de la part des deux hommes, dont l'attention était portée sans faillir sur l'extérieur. Le dos plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée, le mécanicien blond ouvrit prudemment la porte, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la rue vide avant de redresser son arme, tendu comme un arc. Roxas l'imita sans mot dire, se collant à la porte à présent grande ouverte tout en retirant la sécurité de son gun. Le poids du pistolet dans sa main était presque rassurant, familier, et le jeune Teave se trouva soudain à réprimer un sourire mi-amer mi-excité, cinq sens à l'affut.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et une compréhension mutuelle s'installa instantanément, les rendant plus confiants. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, après tout, et une décennie ne s'oubliaient pas en quelques mois. Ce fut donc de façon parfaitement synchrone que les deux blonds pointèrent leurs armes vers l'extérieur, chacun visant un direction différente.

Les deux monstres qui rampaient discrètement sur la façade de la maison n'eurent pas le temps de se séparer entièrement du crépi orangé, à moitié fondus en une flaque d'immondice noire. Deux balles dorées resplendirent un instant à la lumière de la lune avant de se désintégrer silencieusement, à la manière des monstres qu'elles venaient detranspercer. Les bêtes explosèrent dans une multitude de gouttelettes noires, pluie macabre, un ignoble bruit de succion accompagnant leur fin soudaine. Les deux humains soupirèrent simultanément de soulagement, abaissant prudemment leurs armes encore fumantes.

« La plupart des ingénieurs se regroupent autour du générateur de l'école. » L'informa finalement Cid, l'air sombre, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. « Les ombres étaient en train de l'envahir quand je suis parti. Mes gars devraient les défendre, à l'heure qu'il est… »

Le sang de Roxas ne fit qu'un tour. L'école n'était-elle pas le bâtiment le mieux protégé de la ville ? Comment _diable_ les monstres avaient-ils pu pénétrer jusque dans son enceinte ?

« M-mais… Et le système de protection ? Pourquoi est-ce que le générateur de secours ne s'est pas déclenché ?

- Ils ont commencé par réduire en charpie le réseau souterrain. Le générateur principal a surchargé sans explication, et les panneaux solaires ont explosé… Le système n'a pas supporté l'afflux d'énergie et a court-circuité.

- C- C'est impossible ! » balbutia Roxas, abasourdi. « Les monstres ne sont pas assez intelligents pour… »

Il se stoppa, soudainement frappé par une réalisation terrible. Le générateur de la station de bifurcation… Ses soupçons se confirmaient-ils ? Etait-il possible que cette fois-ci, les ombres soient vraiment contrôlées par quelqu'un… ?

Le cheminot soupira, passant une main ensanglantée dans sa courte chevelure blonde couverte de crasse. La rue était sombre, les quelques vieux lampadaires, qui trônaient entre deux maisons de pierre, totalement privés d'électricité. Après avoir trébuché pour la troisième fois sur une dalle descellée, Roxas finit par regretter l'absence de lumière. Il aurait dû emporter sa vieille lanterne, au risque de la briser dans un combat. Ca valait toujours mieux que de se s'embrocher sur sa propre épée en trébuchant bêtement...

Une exclamation surprise de Cid le fit sursauter et il dégaina sans plus d'hésitation sa demi-blade, genoux pliés à 90 degrés et épaules jetées en avant en une pose défensive.

Face à eux se dressait le monstre le plus gros qu'il ait jamais été donné de voir aux deux hommes. Le dos courbé, il faisait la taille de Roxas, ses grands yeux jaunes au même niveau que ceux du garçon. Bien malgré le péril de la situation, l'adolescent devait bien avouer que la bête était loin d'être monstrueuse, avec sa tête ronde et pouponne affublée de deux antennes recourbées, frissonnant de temps à autre comme si captant un message inaudible. Ses mains tout comme ses pieds étaient petits, presque délicats, et son ventre rebondi lui donnait l'aspect d'une peluche géante, comble du ridicule pour un être si sanguinaire. N'aurait-il su quel était le plat de prédilection de la créature, Roxas serait facilement tombé dans le piège.

« Bon sang de Lune ! » Jura Cid dans sa barbe, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. « C'est qu'il est gros, c'lui-là ! »

Roxas ne lui répondit pas, plaçant sa lame horizontalement contre son flanc, comme si prêt à dégainer une seconde fois. C'était une des postures basiques de l'art du combat de Dawnside, mettant à profit l'élan afin de donner des coups plus rapides et puissants.

La bête cligna des yeux, comme si humant une odeur alléchante, et les deux petites antennes sur son front s'agitèrent légèrement.

'_-Faim… Donnez-nous le cœur… ?'_ Fit l'ombre de sa petite voix aigue et désincarnée, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Roxas eu un mouvement de recul, une expression douloureuse faisant son apparition sur son visage.

Il semblait qu'il avait toujours cette capacité-là, au final. Il se souvenait très bien de ce… _pouvoir _dont la Déesse l'avait honoré à la naissance. La faculté de comprendre ces bêtes. Une malédiction, à ses yeux, qui lui avait longtemps valu des regards mauvais et des paroles méfiantes. Pendant longtemps, le petit Roxas Teave n'avait pas compris en quoi pouvoir comprendre la langue de ces créatures perpétuellement affamées pouvait lui porter préjudice. Quelle naïveté.

« Petit… » Commença Cid, l'air inquiet, avant de se couper brusquement, secouant la tête d'un air résigné tandis qu'il lachait un soupir las.

Roxas, le cœur assombri par l'irritation et la douleur, fit glisser son pied vers la créature, modifiant légèrement sa posture comme pour inviter celle-ci à s'approcher. Et elle répondit à l'invitation sans tarder, presque fiévreusement. Avec un petit gémissement affamé, elle s'élança brusquement vers les deux humains, ses mouvements erratiques et nerveux non sans rappeller ceux d'une marionette dont les fils auraient été coupés.

'_Hmm… Un cœur… lumineux ? Délici-. Faim.' _

« Cid, couvre-moi. Il en arrive par derrière… » Lança Roxas en direction de son compagnon, ses yeux ne quittant pas un instant la créature en train de charger.

Le cheminot ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Trois petites ombres glissaient effectivement le long des dalles de pierres, silencieuses et vives. Il ne les avait pas vues arriver. Il existait donc bien un avantage à cet étrange pouvoir, de toute évidence. C'était un moindre soulagement.

Roxas bloqua l'attaque de l'ombre du plat de sa lame, l'acier grinçant légèrement au contact des griffes noires accérées. Il se risqua à lui donner un coup de pied en plein ventre, profitant de l'inattention de la bête. Les attaques physiques de ce genre finissaient généralement par traverser leur cible sans les toucher, les bêtes ayant la capacité de se fondre et de se reconstituer à volonté. Il fallait donc être prudent et se servir avec sagesse de l'effet de surprise: technique que Roxas avait maitrisée depuis bien longtemps. La bête, enivrée par l'odeur de son cœur jeune et pur, n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se dématérialiser, et couina pitoyablement sous le coup, projetée en arrière.

L'adolescent leva son lightgun d'une main tremblante, faisant sauter à nouveau la sécurité, et tira un coup rapide en prenant à peine le temps de viser, le recul lui engourdissant légèrement les doigts. L'ombre, bien qu'étourdie, creusa un trou dans ses propres entrailles afin d'éviter la balle de lumière, qui alla se loger avec un bruit sourd dans un mur derrière la bête, la laissant sans une égratinure.

Roxas jura, reculant de trois pas alors que la bête se jetait de nouveau sur lui, serpentine. Deux coups de griffes cherchèrent à le faucher au niveau du torse et il dut se pencher brusquement en arrière afin de les éviter, destabilisé.

Sa main droite, tenant fermement sa demi-blade, vint bloquer un coup de dents dirigé vers son flanc, et il effectua un demi-tour sur le côté de la bête, lui assenant un coup sur son simili de crâne du manche de son gun. La créature tituba un court instant, désorientée, et se reprit bien vite, mais son faux pas suffit à donner l'avantage à Roxas: il abattit sa lame une fois, deux fois, tranchant le ventre noir et rebondi de l'ombre sans mal, et fit une roulade improvisée sur la droite afin d'éviter les coups aveugles de la créature blessée. Agenouillé sur le sol derrière celle-ci, stabilisant sa posture de la main droite, il leva son gun une nouvelle fois, en retira la sécurité et tira deux balles lumineuses à bout portant.

'_MAITRE- !'_ hurla le monstre avec la force du désespoir, son ton pitoyablement larmoyant.

Et enfin, dans une explosion de gouttes noires qui eurent tôt fait de s'évaporer à la lueur de la lune, la bête mourut.

Roxas réprima une petite grimace de remord, se forçant à vider son cœur et son esprit de tout sentiment superflu. L'adrénaline et la peur faisait légèrement trembler ses membres, et il rengaina sa lame tout en se redressant. Son souffle était court, et son cœur battait avec tant de vigueur dans sa poitrine qu'il était certain que tous les monstres de la ville auraient pu le traquer sans mal s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule lui appris que Cid venait également d'abattre son dernier ennemi d'un coup de lance bien placé, faisant tournoyer l'arme imposante sans difficulté apparente. Les deux combattants échangèrent un regard résigné avant de reprendre leur marche vers l'école, redoutant une rencontre avec d'autres de ces ennemis si longtemps disparus.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'école était étrangement silencieux et désertique, si ce n'était pour les quelques villageois fuyant en direction des côtes, le visage pâle et les membres tremblants. Pas un seul monstre n'avait croisé leur chemin depuis la bête géante, et leurs nerfs étaient à vif, restés sur leur garde pendant si longtemps qu'ils s'en sentaient d'autant plus paranoïaques.

« C'est trop calme… » Murmura le garçon blond, anxieux, une main empoignant fermement la garde de son épée. Cid émit un grognement d'approbation, son regard glissant d'une habitation à une autre.

La nuit était chaude et l'air, étouffant. La lune, ronde et pleine, semblait les narguer depuis le ciel, et Roxas se demanda avec une amertume mal étouffée comment la Déesse pouvait laisser ses enfants mourir sous les griffes des monstres, dormant paisiblement dans son cocon de roche blanche. Elle leur avait donné un bref espoir : pendant une courte année, ils avaient été heureux. Ils n'avaient plus eu ni à se soucier de la barrière qui entourait leur village, ni à se demander tous les soirs avant de se coucher si l'énergie accumulée durant la journée par les panneaux solaires serait suffisante pour tenir la nuit. Ils n'avaient plus eu à garder de lightgun sous l'oreiller, ni à donner à des enfants à peine assez grands pour prononcer le mot 'monstre' des couteaux de la taille de leurs avant-bras. Ils avaient enfin pu goûter à un rythme de vie normal, se prenant à espérer une paix durable. Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces promesses d'un avenir meilleur, _ils_ étaient revenus. Au moment même où la race humaine commençait à baisser sa garde et à _vivre_, cet infime espoir s'était retrouvé écrasé, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un insecte agaçant.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Roxas et il serra les dents, sentant des larmes de frustration poindre aux coins de ses yeux pour la première fois en deux ans.

N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle lui avait enlevé son frère ? Afin d'assurer la protection de ses enfants ? Afin de terminer à jamais ce cycle de terreur qui semblait n'en plus finir ? Ils l'appelaient tous 'Héros de la Keyblade'. Ils l'avaient placé sur un piédestal trop haut alors que leur élu ne savait même pas comment épeler correctement le nom des trois dieux-lunes. Ils l'avaient envoyé à la _mort_, et tout ça pour _rien_ _?_

Une grande main chaude vint s'abattre sur son épaule, réconfortante, mais il ne se retourna pas, refusant de montrer son visage ainsi tordu par la douleur au seul homme qui avait su se montrer paternel envers lui et son frère.

« Gam- Roxas… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sora... Il reviendra nous débarrasser de cette vermine une bonne fois pour toute, tu verras. »

Roxas espéra de tout son cœur que la prédiction de Cid se réalise un jour. Il pria, ses mains si serrées sur ses armes trop froides, son visage d'enfant si marqué par le désespoir, que le cheminot implora à son tour toutes les créatures de pouvoir de cette terre, souhaitant simplement que les prières du garçon parviennent à leur Lune endormie.

Et Roxas n'avait jamais autant haï sa Déesse que ce soir-là.

* * *

L'école n'était plus qu'une scène de désolation.

Le toit, arraché, gisait en pièces au beau milieu de la cour, écrasant l'un des chênes centenaires sous des kilos de tuiles et de poutres. C'était l'arbre dans lequel Sora se cachait, lorsqu'il savourait les petits gâteaux au miel volés à la cuisine de la cantine. Assis sur la dernière branche, à l'abri des regards sous le feuillage épais et assez confortablement installé pour tenir quelques heures, il ingurgitait les gâteaux sans même les savourer, les joues couvertes de miettes et les yeux brillant de plaisir... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Roxas ne le retrouve, bien entendu, et ne lui donne la correction de sa vie, le forçant à s'excuser auprès de la cuisinière bien malgré ses larmes de crocodile et ses regards pitoyables de chiot battu.

Chassant ces vieux souvenirs doux-amer de sa tête en la secouant légèrement, Roxas porta son regard sur le bâtiment en lui-même qui, bien que démoli, gardait encore sa forme première. Les murs, s'ils étaient encore vaillamment dressés, arboraient de longues fissures fraîches, comme si une bête énorme avait foncé tête la première dans l'école, à la manière d'un bélier géant, de manière répétée. La porte de verre, qui lui avait toujours parue démesurément grande et solide dans son enfance, était brisée en mille morceaux transparents, éparpillées sur le sol poussiéreux à la manière d'un rêve éclaté. Le petit dessin de bienvenue, que les enfants de toute une génération avaient dessiné dans un projet commun avec le plus grand soin, et qui avait alors servi de décoration de fortune, gisait pitoyablement par dessus les débris, couvert de larges tâches sombres qui brillaient sinistrement à la lueur de la lune.

Etait-ce… des traces de sang ?

Roxas réprima un violent haut le cœur, se détournant de nouveau de la scène macabre tout en fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait plus aucun monstre ici, c'était un fait. Le seul point étrange était l'absence de cadavres...

Un bruit suspect fit sursauter les deux hommes, et ils se retournèrent brusquement, armes dressées. Roxas ajusta sa prise sur son lightgun, une main sur la garde de sa lame.

« Qui est là ? » grogna Cid en redressant sa lance.

Une toux rauque et douloureuse, en provenance de la rangée d'arbres qui bordait la cour, les fit se détendre légèrement. C'était bel et bien une voix humaine.

« … Cid ? »

Adossée à l'écorce d'un arbre, une main plaquée sur son abdomen, se trouvait la jeune institutrice Tifa Lockart, le visage maculé de terre et de sueur. Ses cheveux blanchis par la terre sableuse étaient collés à son front par ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du sang coagulé.

Roxas se précipita à ses côtés, passant un bras tremblant autour de ses épaules afin de l'aider à se tenir debout.

« Mademoiselle… que s'est-il passé ici ? » murmura-t-il, la voix réduite par l'émotion.

Il sortit un élixir de la poche de son short, balayant la petite cour dévastée du regard, à la recherche de la bête qui avait ainsi blessé la jeune femme. La cour, tout comme l'entrée, était étrangement vide de tout signe de vie, humains comme monstres.

La jeune femme accepta la petite bouteille ronde avec gratitude, avalant le liquide jaune-orangé d'une traite. Cid se planta entre ses deux protégés et l'école, son lightgun levé bien haut et ses doigts tremblant légèrement de nervosité sur sa lance.

« … Je suis venue vérifier que le système de protection de l'école était toujours actif dès qu'on est venu me prévenir de l'attaque… » Soupira la jeune femme brune en soulevant sa main tremblante de sa plaie, l'observant se résorber progressivement. « Le maire pensait pouvoir nous faire évacuer ici en attendant le lever du jour… »

Roxas écarta quelques cheveux afin de vérifier sa blessure au front, les sourcils froncés en une expression concentrée.

« Le générateur de secours a surchauffé… Je ne sais pas comment, ne me demandez pas… » Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Cid, face à son regard interrogateur. « Ils étaient déjà là, comme s'ils nous attendaient. J'ai réussi à en éliminer un bon paquet, mais ils devaient au moins être un millier... Je jure n'avoir jamais vu autant de ces bêtes de toute ma vie… »

Roxas échangea un regard abasourdi avec l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Les monstres étaient certes connus pour se déplacer en groupe, mais il était très rare d'en voir plus de dix à la fois. Un millier de monstres réunis en un seul endroit semblait tout bonnement inconcevable.

« Ils étaient en train de saccager l'école, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose… quelqu'un… Et puis tout à coup, ils se sont tous arrêtés… Un peu comme s'ils écoutaient quelque chose, et puis ils se sont tous précipités en direc- »

Une énorme explosion coupa court aux explications de l'institutrice, le bruit si puissant qu'ils se trouvèrent sourds un bref instant. Une lumière orange, vive, claire et brûlante, les aveugla et ils se retrouvèrent projetés au sol par le souffle qui suivit, la température grimpant abruptement. Une odeur de chair et de bois brûlés vint envahir leurs narines, et ils purent presque goûter les cendres contre leur palais. Plusieurs minutes durant, si longues qu'ils crurent qu'elles n'en finiraient jamais, ils restèrent plaqués au sol tremblant, paralysés par une force mystérieuse. Roxas sentit un picotement étrangement familier au bout de ses doigts, comme précurseur d'un pouvoir infiniment grand, mais la peur sans nom qui lui prenait les tripes empêcha toute réflexion à ce sujet, et la sensation eut tôt fait de s'évanouir. Etait-ce la fin de leur monde… ?

Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la déflagration mourut, laissant le village tout entier dans un silence assourdissant, l'obscurité presque totale aux yeux aveugles des survivants.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Osa finalement lacher Roxas, la voix rauque et basse et le visage plus pâle encore que la lueur blâfarde de la lune.

« On aurait dit que ça venait de la place de la Gare. » Les informa Cid, une pointe de panique transparaissant dans sa voix.

Des hurlements se firent tout à coup entendre, emplis d'une terreur indicible, et Roxas jura n'avoir jamais entendu de cris plus épouvantables. Ignorant les appels surpris de Cid et Tifa, il sauta sur ses pieds, ses jambes trouvant la force du désespoir. Il courut en direction de la rue principale, plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, si rapide qu'il n'entendait plus que le battement erratique de son propre cœur et sa respiration laborieuse, les clameurs infernales et désespérées glissant sur ses oreilles sans réellement atteindre son esprit.

Il croisa quelques villageois, certains allongés au sol, gémissant de douleur, rampant difficilement loin du foyer, et d'autres, brûlés bien au-delà de toute recognition, inanimés. _Morts._ De hautes flammes oranges léchaient les quelques maisons encore entières, le bois crépitant s'écroulant sur lui-même à la manière de château de cartes flamboyants. Les autres n'avaient supporté le choc, résuites à des tas de ruines ou brûlant à petit feu, charbon en forme de bâtiment plus que l'inverse.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun monstre en vue, comme si la scène de désolation avait non pas été provoquée par ces bêtes aux yeux jaunes, mais par une quelconque punition divine qui aurait détruit la menace au même instant. Roxas jura entre ses dents, sentant toute la haine qu'il avait pour cette Déesse oisive revenir au centuple dévorer son coeur. Et alors qu'il avançait, plus véloce que jamais, le visage maculé de sueur et de suie, suivant les cadavres jusqu'à l'origine du drame, il se rendit compte du quartier où ses pas le menaient. Où se trouvait _exactement_ le centre de l'explosion.

Sa maison.

Son cœur manqua un battement, et il faillit trébucher, bouleversé. Ses pas ralentirent, et il se stoppa finalement, l'horreur de la situation le frappant de plein fouet.

Non! Pas sa maison. Pas son seul sanctuaire! Son dernier souvenir de son frère. Il lui avait promis de la tenir propre et en bon état jusqu'à son retour. Il lui avait _promis _! Qu'allait dire Sora en rentrant ? Qu'allait-il dire en voyant toutes ces maisons détruites ? _Leur_maison_ détruite ?_

La gorge serrée et les yeux mouillés par de nouvelles larmes irrépressibles, Roxas reprit sa course qui se fit désespérée, le forçant presque à piétiner des cadavres sanglants. Le village était dans un état effroyable et l'adolescent aurait pu jurer que quelqu'un avait lancé un sort de feu démesurément puissant en son plein centre s'il n'avait pas su la quantité d'énergie impossible qu'un tel acte eut demandé. Les rues étaient pavées de gros débris en flammes, se consumant rapidement dans une odeur de mort. Il dut sauter par dessus plusieurs poutres noires afin de continuer son chemin, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus désespéré.

Et enfin, au coin de la dernière rue, au centre de la fournaise, se trouvait sa maison…

… _Intacte_.

Le crépi orange était toujours aussi clair, la seule trace d'usure étant la légère moisissure qui avait trouvé résidence juste au dessous des tuiles couleur terre de sienne. Les fenêtres adornées de petits rideaux blancs étaient toutes fermées, pas une seule trace de suie ne venant salir leurs vitres impeccablement entretenues. La porte en bois brut, que ni Cid, ni lui n'avaient pris la peine de fermer en partant, était grande ouverte, impeccablement vernie. Un léger éclat semblait flotter tout autour de la bâtisse, miroitant à la lumière de la lune à la manière d'une fine couche d'eau. Et tracé en lettres noires sur cette barrière miroitante, comme si grossièrement tracée par du sang d'ombre, se trouvait _leur_ symbole, ce cœur grotesque et pourpre orné de longs piques menaçants.

Le souffle court et la bouche pendante, Roxas observa un moment la maison de son enfance, les membres tremblants. Que s'était-il passé ? _Que s'était-il-_

Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids, soudainement sapé de toute sa force, et il se trouva prostré au sol, les yeux pleins de larmes, tentant en vain de reprendre une respiration normal à travers ses sanglots étouffés. Un poing vint s'écraser au sol, plein de frustration. _Pourquoi ?_

Les autres habitations du quartier étaient en ruines, frappées de plein fouet par la déflagration. Celles voisines à la sienne avaient été si dévorées par les flammes que la seule chose qui restait d'elles était une couche de cendres aussi noires que les monstres responsables du drame. Et pourtant, elle était intacte, comme si toute l'attaque n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Roxas porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, écrasant un gémissement d'incompréhension. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit, suivie par la pire des sensations de culpabilité qui lui souleva le coeur, remplissant sa bouche de bile acide.

Il resta ce qui lui sembla une éternité dans cette position, coupé du monde, ignorants les cadavres carbonisés et les blessés hurlant de douleur autour de lui. Le ciel était clair à l'Est, et il comprenait mieux pourquoi les monstres avaient tous disparu : la seule chose qui pouvait réellement les détruire était la lumière du soleil.

A travers la brume de son incompréhension, il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas frénétiques derrière lui, suivit par une exclamation de choc étranglée. Deux bras familiers vinrent entourer ses épaules tremblantes et la voix douce de son institutrice chuchota quelques mots réconfortants dans son oreille. Ses joues étaient sèches, ses larmes refusant de couler et il adressa un regard plein de frustration à l'homme blond derrière lui. Les somnifères qu'il avait précédemment pris faisaient toujours effet et, l'adrénaline passée, il sentait tout son épuisement s'abattre de nouveau sur lui à la manière de grandes vagues déchainées sur la côte.

De nouveaux hurlements se firent entendre au lointain, mais il ne s'en troubla pas, le sommeil venant progressivement, le laissant se détendre petit à petit dans l'étreinte maternelle de Tifa, le souffle erratique.

« _**C'est lui !**_ » hurla une voix enragée à quelques mètres.

Il releva avec grande difficulté son visage, clignant des yeux lentement afin d'éclaircir sa vision floue. Une foule de villageois aux visages haineux, couverts de cendres et de suie, se tenait là, blades et guns en main. Cid émit une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? Vous vous pointez une fois que c'est terminé, et vous vous permettez d'insulter _**un des seuls gamins qui est resté se battre**_ ? » Aboya-t-il, jetant sa lance à ses pieds dans un geste dégoûté.

« Il est celui qui a apporté le malheur sur notre village ! » s'époumona une femme hystérique, un enfant terrifié pressé contre son sein. « Il a conduit les monstres jusqu'à nous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! » s'insurgea Tifa en resserrant sa prise sur Roxas. « C'est _Roxas_ ! Le frère de l'élu de la Keyblade ! »

Loin de l'apaiser, sa constatation ne fit qu'enrager d'autant plus la foule, qui pointa ses armes en direction du petit adolescent blond, assoiffée de vengeance.

« Sa maison est la seule encore intacte ! »

« Il n'a même pas une égratignure ! »

« La marque des démons est sur sa porte ! »

« Ce _monstre_ peut leur parler ! Nous aurions dû nous douter qu'il était de mèche avec eux ! »

« C'est à cause de lui que Sora n'est jamais rentré ! Il avait bien compris qui il était réellement ! »

La dernière boutade frappa Roxas en plein visage, et il eut l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain glacé. Une colère froide montait du fond de ses entrailles.

« Comment osez-vous- » Gronda-t-il, furieux, la voix rendue rauque et tremblante par ses pleurs secs. « Comment _osez-vous_ dire ça de mon frère… »

Mais la foule enragée ne l'écouta pas, son murmure se perdant dans leurs hurlements écorchés. Et lorsque Tifa se redressa, lâchant le garçon fébrile pour lancer un regard meurtrier aux villageois, ses poings couverts de sang tremblant à ses côtés, leur rage sembla exploser à la manière du sort de feu qui avait détruit leur commune.

Comme un seul homme, ils s'élancèrent vers l'adolescent qui se redressait sur des jambes vacillantes. Les deux adultes tentèrent en vain de les repousser, surpris par la violence dont étaient capables ces gens avec qui ils partageaient leur pain quotidien depuis si longtemps.

Roxas ne resta pas passif face à cette agression, habitué aux provocations de la bande de Seifer (Il n'était qu'à moitié étonné de ne voir ni le chef du comité de discipline ni ses larbins parmi ses attaquants). Il distribua coups de pieds, de poings et parades rapides en alternance, ses mouvements fluides et précis, et tournoya sur lui-même avec une énergie comme seule une poussée d'adrénaline née de la rage et du désespoir pouvait donner. Il fit s'écrouler au sol un homme adulte d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac, et un autre tomba inconscient d'une pression bien placée sur la nuque, mais la réalité eut tôt fait de le rattraper: il était seul face à des hommes et des femmes bien plus expérimentés que lui, seul face à des dizaines de combattants aguerris.

Un gun surgit de nul part vint s'écraser contre sa mâchoire. Avec un grognement de douleur, il cracha une gerbe de sang sur les pavés noircis par la déflagration, s'étant mordu sous le choc l'intérieur de la joue. Il tituba un bref instant, déstabilisé, mais parvint à repousser son agresseur d'un coup de coude à l'entrejambe, sans pitié malgré le couinement pitoyable de douleur.

Légèrement désorienté par le coup dont il avait été victime précédemment, la mâchoire douloureuse, il se trouva bien vite submergé par les villageois furieux. Un hurlement de peur retentit dans son dos et un objet lourd et froid semblable à la garde d'une blade vint s'écraser contre sa nuque. Le crâne iradié par une douleur sourde qui dévora son esprit, il s'écroula au sol, une lumière blanche derrière ses paupières l'aveuglant, et il se trouva paralysé sur l'asphalte ardent. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique, à la manière d'un oiseau effrayé, et ainsi pressé contre le sol couvert de suie, il pouvait sentir la peau de sa joue brûler au contact du sol chaud. Ses sens déjà engourdis par son sommeil précédent et ses médicaments eurent tôt fait de le trahir. Il ne sût dire, plus tard, si le chuchotement moqueur contre sa joue était une hallucination ou bien la menace mesquine d'un des villageois.

« Un traître comme toi ne mérite que la mort, _Ciel_. »

« _**ROXAS**_ _**!**_ »

Et enfin, le silence.

_A suivre._

_

* * *

_

**Note de fin de chapitre**:

Le prochain chapitre aura le droit à l'apparition tant attendue de notre Axel. Joie! Cx Quant à sa date de sortie, il n'y en a pas vu que le chapitre n'est toujours pas écrit en entier, malheureusement. Désolée.


End file.
